A Dragon's Love Life
by Blackops3596
Summary: What would it be like for a dragon to fall in love with a male human? Find out with these short romance stories of each dragon! Each one will have their own companion, those being separate OCs. NO YURI OR HAREM in this, if you don't like it, this isn't the story for you.
1. 10-hru

**10-hru**

It had been three years since Kobayashi married the love of her life. Her husband had a house and a job that gave him more than enough money to pay for the house bills. The house was bigger than any other, almost as big as a mansion. To make things more surprising is that he hired two maids. It troubled Tohru that she would be replaced, even if Kobayashi didn't mean to. Masanori was aware of the situation, but he couldn't have any more maids in the house. Tohru wished that she would stay close to Kobayashi at all times, the bad thing about the situation was that Kobayashi's old apartment was further away from the house Masanori owned. So they decided to hold a meeting in the house.

Kobayashi, and Masanori sat on a couch, holding each other's hand while Tohru sat on a sofa facing the opposite side of where they were sitting. Tohru lost hope when Kobayashi revealed that she was in love with a man from her job. Kobayashi was the only reason she stayed in this dimension, Tohru fell in love with her ever since the day she took out the sword that impaled her side. She despised Masanori ever since. Masanori was aware of the situation, even if she had the capability of hurting him, he didn't want Kobayashi's friend to suffer. He thought of a way for Tohru to live around where Masanori and Kobayashi were living. Then he remembered that his younger brother Kioshi lived next door.

"Tohru, I'm deeply sorry for saying this but...it isn't possible for you to live with us. We already have the maximum number of maids in this house." Masanori said.

"What? No! I do not trust humans like you! Is this true Kobayashi?" Tohru asked.

"Tohru...he isn't wrong. Even if we let you live here, things wouldn't end well for Masanori. Even I know that you'll give him a hard time if you're around."

 _She's not wrong. I really want to hurt him for taking my Kobayashi!_ Tohru thought with an angered face with her dragon fangs forming.

"You should tell her now before she rips your head off hun." Kobayashi said to Masanori.

"Absolutely. Tohru!" He interrupted her.

"What, human?" Tohru responded in an aggressive tone.

"I have a solution for this. I have a brother who lives next to this house. His name is Kioshi." He said.

"What about him?" Tohru asked.

"He lives alone and always welcomes any help to clean the house and cook! Which means that you can become his maid." Masanori said.

"So? What's in it for me?" Tohru asked.

"Whenever you have any time off, you have permission to visit Kobayashi."

Tohru's eyes lit up as soon as he said that. Not only that she has a place to stay at, but she has the opportunity to visit her original master. "I really can?" She asked.

"Of course! After all, you are Kobayashi's friend." He wraps an arm around Kobayashi. "It would be a shame if she lost a friend. Nobody would want that."

"Thanks Masanori, I appreciate it." Tohru takes a deep breath of relief, and remained calm once again.

"Now, tell me about my master." She asked, Kobayashi smiles.

Kioshi is a hard working man who works as a mixing engineer. Involved in the music business. He is responsible for mixing the vocals, instruments, and effects for the final version of a song. Kioshi is very passionate about his job. Ever since he was a kid, he was in love with music. His father would even buy him albums and singles of his favorite artist. Even ask Masanori about it, Kioshi would always have his headphones within his hand as well as the CD player their parents bought for him.

Tohru was never the type to focus on music. Considering that the only way to listen to music, was to listen to live music events in her world. Would be easy for humans, not for dragons in their base form. Tohru disliked being in her human form anyways.

Despite all the good things said about Kioshi, Tohru still had a thought where she wasn't so sure about this person.

"Honey, what time is it?" Masanori asked.

Kobayashi takes out her smartphone and checks the time. "It's seven, why?"

"Kioshi returns home at this time. I should tell him about the news." Masanori calls his brother.

The phone rings in the studio, Kioshi hears his phone and answers. "What's up?" He answers.

"Kioshi, you're coming back right?" Masanori asked.

"In a bit, I just need to finish editing this song. Why?"

"I need you to come to the house. There's something I need tell you." Masanori said, making it sound suspicious.

"What is it?"

"It's better if you see her your self." Masanori added.

"Her? If you say so. I'll be there in a few." Kioshi said.

"Great, see ya."

"Bye." Kioshi hangs up and sits back.

Her? I wonder who is it? Never mind that, song goes first. He thought before he continued working.

 **Time-Skip→**

Kioshi stands in front of the gate of Masanori's house.

"I wonder what he's going to tell me." He pushes the door bell, and the gate opens.

Kioshi walks through the front yard, he finds the front door open with Masanori in his view.

"Greetings Kioshi."

"Masanori." They both give each other a brotherly hug.

"Follow me." Masanori asked Kioshi.

Kioshi walks into the living room. He finds his brothers newly wed wife, his two maids, and someone Kioshi has never met before. She stood out more because she was the only one with blonde hair and horns popping out of her head.

 _Who's that? One of Kobayashi's friends? She's kind of cute, but what's with the cosplay?_ Kioshi thought.

He sits down on an empty sofa. One of the maids sets a teacup on the coffee table in front of him and serves him tea.

"Thank you." Kioshi said.

"My pleasure." The maid said.

He takes a sip of his tea. Everybody including Tohru stares at him.

"Um, what'd you call me here for, Masanori?" Kioshi asks as he takes a sip of his tea again.

"I wanted you to meet Tohru. Your new maid!" Masanori announced. Kioshi almost chokes in his tea, he coughs and then settles down by pounding on his chest.

"M-Maid!?" Kioshi exclaims.

"Yes, your maid." Masanori said.

"Um, I don't mind having one but...how?"

Masanori explains to his brother about the situation about the lack of rooms he has for an extra maid.

"So Tohru used to be Kobayashi's old maid?" Kioshi asked.

"Correct." Kobayashi confirmed.

"And in return, you want me to give her some days off so she can visit Kobayashi?" Kioshi added.

"Correct." Masanori this time confirmed.

"Doesn't sound too complex. I have vacant rooms that can be used for guests anyways."

"You do? Perfect, because there's one more person we have yet to introduce you to." Kobayashi exclaimed.

"Who is it?" Kioshi asked.

"Her name is Kanna. She's a sweet little girl that used to live with me too. I was wondering if you can let her live with you too." Kobayashi asked, hoping for him to accept.

"Then we have a full house then!" Kioshi said. A smile appeared on both Kobayashi's and Tohru's faces.

"You're so generous Kioshi. Thank you for this." Tohru said.

"I have to thank you too Kioshi. Thanks a bunch." Kobayashi said.

"It's the least I could do. Besides, it does get a bit lonely when I'm alone in the house. Would be nice if I had people in the house." He said.

"Well now it's a reality." Masanori commented.

"But just one thing I want to ask. When you said Tohru was a dragon, you were playing along because of her cosplay, right?" Kioshi asked.

"That's no cosplay." Kobayashi said.

"Ha ha! You're kidding, right?"

"She isn't, Kioshi." Masanori said.

Kioshi turned towards Tohru just as he found her smiling back.

"If you want, I can prove it, outside!" Tohru said.

"Oh now that you're going outside, Kanna comes back in a few days right?" Masanori asks his wife.

"Mhm." She nods.

"Then that means that she'll be attending her third year of elementary!" Masanori takes out his wallet and takes out some money. "Kioshi, can you do us a favor and buy school supplies for Kanna, please?"

"Sure." Kioshi takes the money, he got curious as to where Kanna was at. "If I may ask, where is Kanna?"

"Back in her original dimension." Kobayashi answered.

"Dimension? Wha-" Kioshi was interrupted as Tohru pulled his hand to try to drag him to the door.

"Come on, I'll explain it to you later!" Tohru said.

"But wait!" Kioshi said.

"Good luck!" The married couple cheered them on.

The two went outside of the house and stood in the front yard.

"I'm getting kind of sleepy, so it's better if we fly over there." Tohru said.

"Fly?"

"Yes, fly! Let me show you." She stands in front of Kioshi, few feet away to avoid any problems, and she summons her spell circle. The deep red light shines on Kioshi's body as he tried sinking in what was happening in front of him. Before he could process the situation, a giant green dragon stood in front.

"Ah! T-Tohru?"

"It's me master! You're new maid!"


	2. 10-hru C2

**10-hru C.2**

 _I would describe my night as one of the most exciting and magical nights. I rode on top a dragon. This wasn't any dragon, but this dragon was apparently going to be my first maid! We soar through the night sky as we made our way to the clothing store. My body felt the fresh breeze blowing as Tohru flew through the clouds. As I look back, the clouds we passed by changed shapes and change shifts to our direction. The city lights could be seen all the way from up here. The sky scrapers looked miniature from here as well. Even if I was fascinated by the sight, I was still afraid to fall off. So I held onto Tohru tightly._

"You okay back there?" Tohru yelled.

"I'm fine, just trying not to fall off!"

"Don't worry, I'll catch you if you do!"

 _At least I can trust her._ He thought.

Suddenly, Tohru's appearance changes, including Kioshi.

"Tohru! Why are we glowing?" He asked the dragon in front.

"One of my abilities, perception blocking!"

"We're invisible?"

"Correct. We don't want anyone finding us up here, right?" Tohru asked.

"You're right."

Tohru glides down towards the city and safely lands on the city ground.

"We've landed, now we need to go to some place where nobody can see us." Tohru said, looking around to see where they can run off to so they can turn off her ability. "Over there! Follow me!" Tohru grabs Kioshi's hand and pulls him with her.

"W-Wait up!" He said, attempting to step up his pace with Tohru's.

They walk into an empty alleyway between the buildings where she can disable her perception blocking and walk out with her master.

"I'm going to turn off my perception blocking. Make sure that you don't let go during the process." Kioshi nods and lets Tohru do what she needs to do. Two spell circles appear around them. One was hovering over them, the other was lying on the ground where they were both standing. In matter of seconds, the two spells circles collide and disable the spell.

"Finished! Let's go buy those items for Kanna!" Tohru said.

"Oh, right! The school supplies!"

They walk out of the alley way and are met with the sight of a bunch of people walking around the city. There were adults and a few were teenagers who walked on the side walk. The two walk side by side.

"Even at night, the streets are still busy!" Kioshi commented.

"It's always crowded. Haven't you been outside before?" Tohru asked.

"What do you mean? Of course I've been outside, I just don't go out at night. I would rather relax, especially after a long day of work."

"Your brother told me that you're an engineer of music. I forgot what it was called." Said the blonde dragon.

"Oh he talked about me, I'm guessing you have an idea of what kind of person I am then, right?" He asked Tohru who then nods. "I'm a mixing engineer. I am in charge of mixing the vocals and instrumentals of a song as well as adding effects to the final product."

"Is it a hard job?" Tohru asked out of curiosity.

"I wouldn't say hard but a more time consuming job. The only bad things about the job is finalizing the song. I have to listen to the song with the original owner to make sure that he or she are satisfied with the final version of the song." Kioshi informed his maid.

"So you enjoy your job?"

"Of course, I wanted to be involved with the music business since high school. I prepared my whole life for this opportunity. There were many obstacles I had to dodge throughout life. I never gave up."

Tohru smiled after he said this. Before they knew, they've arrived to the store.

"We're here. Let's buy those supplies for Kanna. I'm excited to meet her." Kioshi said.

"I'm sure you'll get along with her." Tohru said.

Kioshi and Tohru buy the school supplies for Kanna. Those being a new backpack, this time a cuter version of the one before. Just like the first time, every item had to be as cute as possible. She didn't want anything plain as a yellow no.2 pencil, she wanted a cute variation of one. When Tohru first told Kioshi this, he sighed but went on with it anyways. Spending most of the night out shopping with at least four bags. Tohru and Kioshi exit the building. Both having two large bags in each hand.

"Tohru, I'll hold those for you." Kioshi said.

"Not a worry, I'm your maid after all." Tohru said.

"You're still a lady. I'm not suppose to let one do the heavy lifting."

"Really, it's fine I can handle it." She tried persuading him.

"Tohru, I'm your master. Hand me the bags." He said in a demanding tone.

Tohru sighs. "Yes master." She hands him the bags.

"Thanks. Keep in mind that you're not my maid just yet. We haven't even set up your room yet. Which is why we have your things in these bags as well. So take it easy for the rest of the day. Got it?"

Tohru blushed, then she chuckled a bit before responding. "Got it!"

The two walk to Kioshi's house. This was going to be the first time Tohru has ever been to the house.

"We're back." Kioshi lead her to the door and opened it up. "Ladies first." He said, allowing her in first.

"Thank you." She responded. I never expected him to be this nice. Tohru thought.

The first thing you would see was the hall way of the house. On each side of the hallway, there are entrances for the upstairs. If you had a room by the right side of the building, you would go to the right. But if you wanted to go to the left side, you could either go downstairs and go to the left side, or you can just walk in the hallway upstairs which lead to the other side. Either wouldn't matter, only difference was the amount of time it would take you to walk there.

"Let's set up your room." Kioshi said, Tohru nods. "These two entrances share the same hall way. Your room is in the left, so we go to the left. Those are where the spare rooms are located." He leads her to the second floor.

"Luckily, the two rooms are big enough to fit large groups in them. So if you or Kanna ever want to invite any friends during the weekends, there won't be any problems. Just make sure I'm aware of it so I can treat the guests."

Kioshi opens the door and reveals her new room. There were already bed sheets on the bed, they weren't used however. He decided to replace those with Tohru's new bed sheets so she could be comfortable in her bed with a good night sleep.

"Alright, let's prepare your bed." He said.

They prepared the bed with the new bed sheets and blankets bought from the furniture store. They both went by the opposite sides of the bed and placed the bed sheets, then they finally placed the blanket Tohru wanted, the one with cat decorations. This reminded her of the same blanket Kobayashi used to have back at her old apartment.

"All set. Took us quicker than I had anticipated."

"It's faster to have someone help you with something."

"True. It's getting kind of late. Care to take shower?" Kioshi asked.

"I could use a shower."

"Luckily you have your own shower in this bedroom. Through that door, there's your bathroom and shower. But if you would like to relax, then there's the bathtub down stairs. Just...remember to lock the door."

"Thanks, I'll use the tub this time." Tohru said.

"Great! I'll show you the way." He leads her down, then to the door of the room where the bathtub would be located.

"Towels have been stocked in the cabinets as well as shampoo and soap. Before you enter, may I please have your maid uniform? I'm doing the laundry after."

"Oh! No need for that! These are my scales!"

"Huh? Your scales?" Kioshi said in confusuion.

"Yes, my scales. When I transform back to my dragon form, my clothes turn back into my scales."

"What happens if they rip?"

"I wait until I shed."

"Um, interesting? Anyways, I'll be in my room." Kioshi turns around. "If you need anything feel free to ask!"

"Sure thing." Tohru responded before going into the room. She takes off her clothes, places them in the counter of the room then lets her hair loose. Tohru turns on the warm water until the tub was full. She picks up the soap and bath sponge and proceeds to wash herself. All the bubbles produced from the soap stick on her naked body while some of it falls to the tiled floor.

 _Kioshi...he really is something. Not only did he give me a place to live in, but he's fine with the fact that I'm a dragon. I got lucky for finding a person like him. The only humans right now who know about my true form are Masanori, Kobayashi and now Kioshi. My new master. Kioshi, I will not disappoint you. Starting tomorrow, I'll do the best I can!_ Tohru thought.

 **Next morning↓**

Kioshi yawns. "Time for another day of work, I guess. Ugh, I want to sleep some more." But he had to work, so he got up anyways. He washes his face in his bathroom, brushes his teeth, dresses up, combs his hair and then exits the room to the kitchen. At first expecting to cook the breakfast himself. Turns out that someone made it before him.

"Good morning master!" Tohru said as she flipped the eggs.

"Morning? You woke up early."

"I had to, I need to feed you before you leave to work. You like pork?"

"S-Sure?" He replied before sitting down on the dining table.

While Tohru cooks, Kioshi starts thinking about his maid.

 _Hard to believe that I have maid. Not to mention that she's dragon, which makes her my dragon maid. Nice slip off the tongue._ Kioshi looks up at Tohru. _How come I've never noticed this until now. Tohru...she looks gorgeous. From her blonde hair, her red illuminating eyes, her tone of voice, her bust size, her hourglass figure. She's so beautiful. However she has a cute side too. The way her horns pop out of her head are so cute too! Reminds me of some cosplay._ Kioshi thought, suddenly Tohru snapped him out of his daydream.

"Master! Someone is ringing the door bell!" Tohru informed.

"Y-Yes! I'm on my way!" He stood up from his seat and opened the front door. "Hello?" He looked out at the distance but no one was in his sight.

"Hey mister." Said the voice of a little girl. Kioshi looked down and saw a blue-eyed girl with white-lavender hair, tied into pigtails with dark blue beads. Dressed in a white caplet with a fur collar, a white skirt, pink blouse as well as pink doll shoes. "Are you Kioshi? Brother of Masanori?"

"Yes, that's me. Who are you?" Kioshi asked.

"I'm Kanna Kamui." She said.

"You're Kanna? Come right in! You're just in time for breakfast." He leads her to the kitchen.

Tohru turns around. "Master, who was tha-?" She stopped as she saw Kanna appear.

"Tohru!" Kanna charged towards Tohru. "I've missed you!" She hugs Tohru's waist.

"Kanna, I thought that you would be back two weeks from now?"

"I was, but I my parents said that I could come back. So I couldn't wait any longer." Kanna informed.

"Jeez Kanna. We're having breakfast, you hungry?" Tohru asked, Kanna nods and sits on one of the chairs by the dining table.

After Tohru served them their rations, Kioshi tries talking with Kanna. Sadly, she only replied with simple answers. It could either be that she's shy around him or that she just despises him, like the first time she met Kobayashi. After all of the attempts, he checks the time and finds out that he was going to be late if he didn't leave now.

"Shoot! I have to leave!" He rapidly grabs his phone and approaches both of the dragons. "Thanks for the food Tohru, it was delicious." He gives her a quick unexpected hug. "See ya Kanna, follow Tohru's orders." He rubs Kannas head. Kioshi exits the house and leaves the two alone.

"He...hugged me?" Tohru said.

After his departure, Kanna ate the rest of her and Kioshi's breakfast. Now full of energy, she asks for a bit of fun.

"Tohru, can we explore the house?" She asked.

"Sure."

Tohru gives Kanna a tour around the house by first introducing her new room, this time a larger one. Containing her new bedsheets and blankets, cute just the way she wanted. Soon, Tohru shows her the garage, living room, bathrooms and the master bedroom, which was the one Kioshi sleeps in. The last room she didn't notice was the one located beside his room.

"I never been in that room. Let's see what in it." Tohru said, as Kanna had a sparkle of wonder in her eyes.

The door creaks open, the room was dark that the only light source was the window being blocked by dark curtains. She turns on the lights and there had revealed several objects. Wasn't anything to be excited about anyways. There was a computer, a printer, a grand piano, a keyboard, a desk, few cabinets, headphones and earbuds, a collection of CDs in the shelves and finally, the object that stood out the most was a signed poster of some artist. Most of these things were used for work while some are just for entertainment.

"I'm guessing it's his workroom, looks like he really loves music after all." Tohru commented before she noticed that Kanna wasn't beside her anymore. Tohru looked around and found her near Kioshi's grand piano.

"Kanna don't touch that!"

"Aww." Kanna said with a disappointed expression.

"You can't play with people's property if they aren't yours!" Tohru said, she felt pity for the small dragon. That was when she came up with an idea. "Kanna~. I think I've got an idea that you might like." Tohru said playfully.

"What is it?" Asked the white-lavender haired girl.

"When Kioshi comes back, we can ask him to teach you how to use that. That is if you ask him nicely." Tohru's words caused a smile to appear on Kanna's face.

 **Time-Skip→**

"Dang, rough day at work but I got a lot done. The final version of the songs sound so good. I'm going to have to buy that album now." Kioshi said before opening the door. He closes it and finds Kanna yet again in front, looking up at him.

"Can you teach me how to play the piano?" Kanna asked.

"My grand piano? I guess the two of you checked out my workroom. Hmm, sure! Let's go." Another smile appeared once again.

Both of them went upstairs to the right side to arrive at his workroom. He sits on the black bench placed by his piano. Kioshi pats on the spot next to him, signaling Kanna to take a seat. The second she sat on the bench next to him, Kioshi plays his original piece. This one was a fast and complex piece to play. Kanna was amazed by how fast his fingers were placed on each each key. Tohru heard the piano from downstairs, so she followed the sound of the piano and stopped by the open entrance of the workroom. There she stood, leaning on the wall while listening to the sweet sound of the piano. Tohru felt many emotions during the small recital, while Kanna on the other hand felt chills by how fascinating the music was. As soon as he finished, Kanna praised him and begged him teach her how to play like that.

"It takes a lot of practice to play this's type of piece. So for today, we'll do the basics. I'll teach you a few musical notes to memorize and then you'll play a small section. Sound good?" Kioshi asked the small child beside him.

"Yay!" Kanna said happily.

 _Look at that, he's bonding with Kanna. How I'm so grateful. He such a nice man._ Tohru thought.

The more she observed them, she started experiencing something that was all too familiar. It was coming from her throbbing heart. Tohru immediately recognized the feeling.

 _No! Don't tell me that...I'm falling for him!_


	3. ELA C1

**€[0 C.1**

Wednesday afternoon, the streets of Tokyo were empty. There was no other person except Elma here. Elma heard references of Golden week without any familiarity of the event. Not being aware of the holidays. It was Wednesday afternoon, everyone who had a job had the day off of work. With barely any experience of this world, not even she knew that she had a day off. In fact, she attempted to go back to the office, which to her dismay the building was closed. A sign was luckily shown at the door to explain the reason for this.

And here we are now, Elma walks through the empty quiet streets of Tokyo, hoping for any restaurants

"Where is everyone?" She said, looking around if there were any open restaurants. "Why are the restaurants closed? I'm hungry."

No luck for her. No matter where she looked, there wasn't a single light turned on in any of the buildings except for the apartment buildings that were around. All of this felt like a ghost town. It was so quiet that she heard a few foot steps from behind. Elma quickly turned around to see who was creeping up to her. That was until he saw a man that stood there. Luckily it wasn't some creep attempting to cope a feel. Even if he did try, Elma would have ended him right there and now with no evidence. It was one of her co-workers, Kano Arakawa. A man in his early 20s who worked as a programmer in the same company as Elma and Kobayashi's.

"Kano! You scared me!"

"Did I? Forgive me." Kano apologized. "What are you doing out here Elma?"

"I wanted to eat out, but all the restaurants were closed."

"Elma, Elma!" Kano said playfully. "It's golden week! Don't you remember?" He asked.

"Wh-What's golden week?"

"You don't know what go-" That was when it hit him. "Oh, I forgot. You're not from this world. It's likely that nobody has this holiday in your dimension."

"Mhm." She nods.

"That explains. Basically, we have a bunch of holidays during this week. Which is the reason why we have the day off."

"Does that mean that this holiday effects the employees of every restaurant?" Elma asked, hoping for a simple 'no'.

"Yes, including the employees."

"Shoot, there goes my luck. I don't even know how to cook right!" Elma said.

"Huh, you don't?" Kano asked,

"Not really, I mostly eat lunch and dinner outside. I handle breakfast and bed time snacks at home."

 _Aww, Elma eats bed time snacks? That's kind of cute, I heard that she was a big fan of food._ He thought as he blushes. _Wait! What if I invite her over to my place? Worth a try, but I'll die in embarrassment if she rejects!_

"Um...Elma."

"Yes?"

"Would you...like spend the holidays at my place? Maybe we can spend some time together, maybe catch up on things?" Kano said while blushing in embarrassment. "There'll be food!" He added, just so he can attract her more.

"I'll go!" Elma jumped as her eyes sparkled.

"Great! My apartment isn't too far from here. Let's go now before it gets colder." Kano suggested.

 _I'm so glad that I met her that day!_

 **Flashback...↓**

Back when Kobayashi was still a single woman, she still lived in her old apartment with Tohru and Kanna. On one occasion, she would invite one of her co-workers, the ones she was close with, for a small get together. Those being Makoto Takiya, Masanori and Kano Arakawa. As usual, Tohru would be feisty towards the three guys. Thinking that someday one of them would take Kobayashi away. At this point, the three already knew about Tohru and Kanna about their true forms. Like anyone would react, they didn't believe her, until Tohru proved them wrong.

The small meeting went as expected, at least for a while. In the middle of having an entertaining discussion, someone crashed the party, literally.

A figure crashes into the apartment, catching everyone's attention.

"What the?" Masanori said as they all looked towards the direction of the crash site. Dust hovered throughout the apartment. There appeared a shadow through the dust. In a matter of seconds, the dust started clearing up, revealing a woman. She appeared to be in her early twenties. The young woman had short black hair with the ends dyed in purple. The clothes she wore, a tan scarf wrapped around her neck, a black leotard covering her huge chest, a purple kimono with pink piping and a dark blue sash over the leotard and kimono, with the upper part of the kimono being pulled down. She had sandals and bandages wrapped around her knees and feet.

"Who knew...that I would find you of all places? Tohru." The young woman said.

 _Who's this chick?_ Kano thought as he kept looking at her in a dazed manner.

"Have you forgotten all of our laws? Dragons are forbidden from interfering with this world! So I suggest that you come with me and return back this instant!"

Tohru places her set of plates on the counter beside her. "Hmph. You're just as persistent and annoying as last time. Plot twist! I'm not going back."

"Do you really think that you're fooling these humans. I will not let you eradicate the human race in this world!" The stranger said.

"Don't worry about that. Wiping out the human species isn't on my list anymore." Tohru stated.

"Tohru is on bad terms with her right now." Kanna commented.

"Are they?" Kobayashi said.

"They're just like cats and dogs." Kanna said.

"Oh! Did you learn that idiom at school? Good girl!" Kobayashi pats Kanna.

"Good girl Kanna!" Makoto and Masanori encouraged her, as Kanna felt proud of herself.

"Wait a minute! Those two look like they're about ready to fight!" Said Makoto.

"This time, I'll settle the score!" Elma said.

"Try me if you want! I'll make sure that not a spill of blood gets left behind!" Tohru grinned with her sharp teeth showing, meaning that she was ready to attack, until she felt someone pull her body back.

"Excuse me miss Elma, I'm going to need to borrow Tohru for a bit!" Kano smiled, surprising Elma and everyone.

"I didn't even see him get up from his chair!" Masanori exclaimed.

"Wow he's fast." Makoto commented.

Meanwhile, Kano drags Tohru by her arm all the way to the hall way of the entrance.

"Hey what are you doing!" Tohru yelled.

That was when Kano halted, turned around to face Tohru and then place her arms firmly on her shoulders.

"Who is that woman!?" He yelled out.

"Who? You mean Elma? What about her?"

"Don't fight her!" Kano commanded.

"What! Why?" Tohru asked firmly.

"Tohru...I think I like her." Kano said.

She stood there surprised without saying a word.

"That Elma. she looks like a really attractive woman to me. This isn't the first time I've felt this way before. This feeling is all too familiar. The last time I experienced this was back in high school, eight years ago. On my last year of high school. I confessed to a girl before we graduated, I think you might have an idea of how that ended up."

Tohru actually felt pity towards Kobayashi's friend, only a bit.

"This time, I think that if I talk to Elma a lot more, then maybe she can gain feelings towards me!" Kano said.

"But still, she's a dragon. I don't think she would feel the same way towards a human." Tohru turns around to walk back to the living room.

"Then what about the feelings you hold for Kobayashi?" Kano said, who then stopped Tohru.

"How'd you-" She was interrupted.

"Don't think that it's not easy for me to notice. I always observe my surroundings and the people around me. The way you get overprotective around her and the way you treat your guests really gives it away. I know telling everyone about it won't affect you too much, but happens if somebody were to take her?"

"You stay away from-!" Tohru gets interrupted once again.

"I'm not saying that I'll steal her from you, we're just friends, nothing else. The point I'm trying to make is with your case, it's possible for a dragon like yourself to have feelings towards a human. So please, don't do anything to her, I beg of you. If you do what I say, I'll do what I can to keep her away from this apartment!" Kano begged.

Tohru gave a great thought about his request. All of a sudden, they both heard a loud grumble from the living room.

"Fine. Do as you wish." She runs back with Kano back to the living room.

"What was that?" Tohru asked, who then noticed a blushing Elma.

"Apparently, she's hungry." Masanori said.

"You don't have to say that out loud!" Elma yelled in embarrassment.

"Then I guess I'll cook her something up." Tohru turns around to try to make her way to the kitchen but she's pulled back again.

"No No No! You did enough today, now you're on your break!" He pushes Tohru to the table and sits her where Kobayashi and the others are located. "Why don't you join their discussion while you're at it. I'll cook the young lady something up. Please, take a seat miss!" Kano asked Elma.

"S-Sure." Elma wasn't sure about it at first.

Everyone except Tohru were confused of his sudden actions.

"Tohru! What's up with Kano?" Kobayashi whispered.

"Oh right!" Tohru whispers in Kobayashi's ear, explaining the whole situation. Kobayashi's expression changes to a surprised one halfway through the explanation. After finishing, she nods and carries on.

"What wrong?" Makoto asks.

"Don't worry about it." Kobayashi simply said.

"Now we're worried." Masanori commented.

Elma sits on one of the chairs by the tables with the others. Then Kanna greets Elma first since they already met before in the previous world. It was then when everyone else greeted Elma as well. Elma joined in on the conversation after apologizing for the intrusion and destruction of the apartment.

After minutes of socializing, the food was finally ready. Kano prepares her plate, walks over to her and places her plate in front of her along with her chopsticks. Elma looks at the food and then back at him.

"This looks delicious!" She complimented him.

"Thanks, but I rather you taste it first before judging." Kano suggested.

Elma does so and tastes the food. She couldn't help but smile at the way it tastes, it was delightful.

"This is great!" She eats more and more but suddenly stops midway. "I haven't gotten your name." She stood up from her seat. "My name is Elma, it's an honor to meet you." Elma bows, but Kano blushes for finally talking with her.

"My name is Kano Arakawa. It's nice to meet you, I hope we can get along well." Kano bows.

 **Flashback...↑**

 _From that day, I made up a goal for myself. That goal, was to win Elma's heart. If all fails, I'll continue being friends with her._


	4. 10-hru C3

**10-hru C.3**

It was Saturday afternoon when Tohru finally had the chance to spend time with Kobayashi. Just like Kioshi stated before, Tohru was allowed two days off from being a maid. Meaning that every weekend, Tohru doesn't have to worry about cleaning the house or serving the food. Kioshi promised to do both.

People would usually feel at ease on their days off, that wasn't the case with Tohru. Something happened yesterday that really affected Kioshi. That was the first topic Tohru came to talk about with Kobayashi.

Tohru rings the doorbell and waits for the door to open. "Hello!" Tohru said.

"I figured that you would swing by. Come on in." Tohru enters before Kobayashi closes the door behind. "Wait in the living room. I'll prepare some tea while you wait." Kobayashi said. Later, she returns with the promised tea. "Here you go."

Tohru receives the tea. "Thank you for the tea." She takes a sip and recognizes the taste. "How I miss your home made tea, Kobayashi."

"You do? My tea isn't all that special you know? It's the same one you and I serve in our free time."

"I know that, it's just that it's...different when you serve it. It has that special hint in it, you know?" Tohru said.

"I guess. Anyways, what brings you here anyways? Anything on your mind? Something wrong between you and Kioshi?" Kobayashi asked.

"Well, something did happen between my master and I." Tohru confessed. Kobayashi gulped down the warm tea already poured in her mouth.

"There is? What did you do wrong this time?" Asked Kobayashi.

"Why do you assume that I'm the one at fault?"

"Aren't you?" Kobayashi asked once again.

Tohru sighs. "Yes." She said

"Well, spill the beans!"

"Yes ma'am. It happened like this."

 **Flashback...↓**

It all started yesterday. I was cleaning the entire house. I cleaned the kitchen and then the bathrooms, which wasn't as much work, just a few smudges on the mirrors. After that, I cleaned everyone's bedrooms including Kioshi's. As usual, Kanna organizes her sheets like always. I fold everyone's clothes once everything was done. Just when I finished everything in mind, I forgot one more chore. It was cleaning Kioshi's work room. The one where he has all his instruments and technology in it. This time, I tried being very cautious of every item in the room.

All I did was dust everything, clean the piano, keyboard and computer mouse with those disinfecting wipes. Right at the end of finishing up, I saw the poster that stuck to the wall. The only poster of the room. It was one of his most prized possessions. This was a signed poster by some composer named Nozawa Kai. This one had a dragon in the middle of the picture which had clouds surrounding it. The title said 2V-ALK. I decided to clean the walls with a wet rag. So I tried taking off the poster, but that was when things went wrong.

The poster ripped. "Ah!" I panicked, but for some reason, I made things worse. I tried taking it off but it managed to rip off a corner of the poster. "Oh no!" So I panicked even more. I immediately went down stairs with the poster and tried taping on the ripped piece to the poster. Because I was so nervous, I misplaced it. I took off the tape and made it even worse with the tape ripping off a layer of the poster. At that rate, I had given up. I would have to face the consequences, I had to confess. So I waited until he came back.

Several hours passed by until Kioshi returned home. I stood by the door when he arrived. The first thing he would ask me was about my day. He asked me if I was fine and what chores I did while he was gone. I told him that I cleaned the whole house one last time before my day off. I was grateful that he was concerned for me at least. Then I had the thought that he wouldn't after what I did.

"Kioshi, there's something I have to tell you."

"Sure, what is it?" He asked me.

I took out the ripped poster and showed it to him. This had to be one of the hardest things I've ever done in my life. The face he made was unforgettable. It had the mixture of anger and sadness. He stood up from his seat and stood there for a few seconds, looking down at the poster. "I'm sorry." I said. That was when Kioshi lifted up his arm. I thought that he was going to hit me, so I flinched and waited for the punishment to be over. But then, I instead received a pat on my head. I was confused at first, so I looked at him.

He said to me. "You worked hard this week, it's best if you have your rest. I'll let this one go, so don't worry."

The last thing I saw from him when he left the room was a tear drop from his face.

This morning, I found him cooking breakfast for Kanna and I. His tone of bounced sounded different from the one I'm used to hearing. When I saw him turn around to face me, I could see his depressed expression on his face.

"Good morning." He said to me with a fake smile.

Every time I tried asking him if there was anything I could do to make it up to him, he would tell me that everything is fine. Even though it's clearly not. Then Kanna and I ate our food. Kioshi left the room saying that he wasn't hungry. Kanna asked me what was going on and then I told her. Just like myself, she felt sympathy for him.

 **Flashback...↑**

"That poster must have been really important to him. Masanori did tell me that he has a great passion for music." Kobayashi said.

"I want to make up with him. If I don't, then he might kick me out!" Tohru said.

"I'm sure Kioshi won't kick you out just because of some poster. He isn't like that." Kobayashi looked down. "But if you really want to make up with him. I can help you." She added, catching Tohru's attention.

"What can I do?"

Kobayashi takes out her phone and calls Masanori. He answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Masanori!" Kobayashi replied.

"Kobayashi! How's my queen doing?" Masanori said, which annoyed Tohru a bit.

"Honey, you're on speaker." Kobayashi said.

"So? Oh wait, is Tohru with you?" Masanori asked.

"I'm right here!" Tohru said aggressively.

"Sorry about that, what's up Kobayashi?"

Kobayashi explains the whole situation about Kioshi's poster to her husband.

"Oh, that's bad."

"I want you to help Tohru figure out how to get an autograph from this guy." Kobayashi commanded.

"I'll try! I'll swing by in a bit after I'm finished with work. Make sure Tohru doesn't leave, I'll pick her up when I return."

"Got it. See you soon." Kobayashi hung up. "Now we wait."

"Thank you Kobayashi!" Tohru said.

A few hours after Tohru and Masanori got things done, Tohru returned home. She walks up stairs and enters Kioshi's bedroom.

"Tohru?" Kioshi stood from his bed. "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with Kobayashi?"

"Kioshi, ever since yesterday, I couldn't stop thinking about the mistake I've done. Even if you say you're okay, I know it isn't true! So because of that, I brought you this." She reveals the two items hidden behind her, changing his expression to a surprised one. The things she brought for him were a signed poster from not just the composer, but with all the vocalists he's worked with! Then the second item she brought was the latest album with the composer's signature! She finally hands Kioshi the gifts.

Kioshi leaves the gifts aside. "Tohru." He crawls out of his bed, approaches Tohru and hugs her. To change things up, he lifts her up and spins her around out of happiness. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" He thanked her while spinning her.

"Okay okay! You're welcome!" She laughed.

Until he decided to stop, he puts her down and thanks her once more.

"You don't know how much this meant to me. So really, thank you so much!"

"Like I said, it's not a problem!" She said.

"Now that I'm in a good mood again, I think we'll go out to eat. Just you, me and Kanna! Sound nice?"

"Whatever you say!" Tohru replied.

"Let's go!" Kioshi said.

Along the way, Kioshi kept on thanking her. He was so happy on receiving those items. Upon eating out, Tohru observed the way he looked whenever he smiles. She blushed a bit from it. That smile, caused her to develop more feelings towards him.


	5. ELA C2

**ELA C.2**

 _ **C/N: From the previous chapter of Tohru's side of her story, I wasn't aware that Tohru was able to use magic to fix things. This was the reason why I didn't let Tohru use her magic on Kioshi's poster. Sorry if this confused any of you. Thanks to the feedback, I am now aware of her abilities.**_

While Kano and Elma were halfway by their destination, Kano asked Elma if she had any plans for tomorrow. She wondered why he would ask such a thing, which lead to her asking for the reason. He said that he would be making desserts the next day, then he asked if she was okay with spending the night today, instead of going back home then returning the next day. Elma's love for sweets got the best of her. She agreed immediately. Their first stop would later be Elma's apartment and then walk to their original destination, Kano's apartment. Along the way, Kano carried Elma's duffle bag out of kindness. If he never mentioned the desserts part of his explanation, then Elma might of had second thoughts.

Upon arriving at the apartment, Kano opens the door and lets the lady in first. She thanks him and enters.

"Nice place you have here." Elma complimented.

"Thank you."

Both of them take their shoes off and leave them by the entrance door.

"This isn't a big apartment but there's a kitchen, bathroom, shower room and bedrooms. Just a decent amount of space." Kano said. "I'll make something for us to eat, does fish sound fine for you?"

"Anything really, I'm sure it'll taste good if you prepared it. You make really good food." Elma complimented again.

"You think so? Thanks." He thought of an idea after being complimented. "Elma, you said that you don't know how cook much, right?"

"What about it?"

"Do you want to watch me how to prepare and cook the fish? I'll give you a paper and a pencil to list down the steps." Kano said.

"I'd love to, but won't I be a bother if I watch you the whole time though?" Elma asked.

"You'll never be a bother Elma, we're friends remember?"

"Hmm. If you say that I'm not a bother...then I'll guess I can watch." Elma said.

"We'll start then, this way please." Kano leads her away.

Kano gave her the promised paper and pencil for her to list down the steps and ingredients. With this small lecture, he indicates what cooking supplies she would need and gives a reason for why each ingredient is important for the recipe. He even shows how to clean and remove the scales off of the raw fish. Cooking the rice and vegetables were easy and less time consuming. Every tip that he's given to Elma, she jots them down to her paper. Towards the end of taking notes, she focuses on something else. Elma instead focuses on his face. The way Kano looks when he's focused caused her heart to flutter, her cheek color transitioned to a shade of pink, her eyes dilate the more she observed him.

 _Maybe working does pay off after all._ Elma thought.

 **Flashback...↓**

It was the first day of work for the dragoness. Elma just finished her job interview for the company called Jigokumeguri System Inc. The boss said that she was suited for the job, but there were a few lies told. Elma had no idea what a computer was. Everything the boss asked, she nods. It was shear luck that she won the job.

Elma and the manager walk through the hallways and opened up a door that led to the office where all the employees were at. The first thing she had to do was introduce herself.

"Attention all!" The manager said. "There's someone here I would like you all to meet!" He turns to Elma. "They're all yours." He whispered.

"Thank you." She said. "My name is Elma Joui, I'll be working with you starting today. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

 _No way!_ Kobayashi thought.

 _Elma?_ Kano thought.

Kano turned to the opposite side of the room where Kobayashi was located. She locks eyes with him and both nod.

"I'll be back Takiya." Kobayashi stood up from her seat as she stretches her back.

"Sure thing." He responded.

"Alright. Time to see why Elma's here." Kano cracked his finger as he stood up as well.

Kobayashi and Kano walk together in the hallways to try to find the dragon. Luckily, she walked out if the bathroom and runs into the two.

"Elma?" They both said.

"What are you doing here?" Kobayashi asked.

"I could say the same to you, human." Elma responded.

"This is where we work." Kano informed.

"Kano? You're here too?"

"So this is just a coincidence?" Kobayashi asked.

"Seems like it. What brings you here? Weren't suppose to be back in your world?" Kano asked.

"Not exactly. You see, I'm investigating. I'm trying to see if cultural standards from my world are able to integrate to this world."

"I see. You did say that you were in the harmony faction. So I guess it can't be helped. More importantly though, do you know how to work a computer?" Kobayashi asked.

"Uh, pfft! Of course I can! I'm sure I can handle it!" Elma said confidently.

"If you say so. I'll be heading back now. Good luck Elma." Before Kobayashi would leave, she whispers to Kano. "Now's your chance tiger." This left Kano blushing.

"See you two after work! It's a pleasure meeting you again Elma." Kobayashi says as she walks further through the halls.

"Pleasure meeting you too Kobayashi!" Elma smiled.

Elma and Kano are left alone. Kano didn't have any other words to say. However, when it came to new employees, he would always introduce himself.

"Elma, I know that we've already met. But when it comes to new people, I have to greet them. So I'll reintroduce myself." He bows down to her. "My name is Kano Arakawa. I hope we can work well together." Kano said.

Elma chuckles. "Silly Kano!" She's bows down as well. "My name is Elma Joui, it's a pleasure to meet you."

 **Flashback...↑**

By the time Elma snaps out of her thoughts, the fish was about finished. All that had to be done was to let the fish cool down for a bit before eating.

"Now we wait for the fish too cool. We don't want to burn our tongues, do we?" Suddenly, Elma's stomach grumbles. "In the meantime, do you want to eat some rice while we wait?" Kano asked.

"No thank you. I'll wait until you eat."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." Elma responded.

There was something that bothered Kano every time he observed Elma during work. He always had the thought that Elma would rather be in her own world than this one. So he asked her about it.

"Elma, may I ask you something?"

"What's on your mind?" She asked eagerly.

"Do you...want to go back? To your world I mean." He finally asked.

"My world? What made you ask that?"

"It's just that...I had this thought...that you would rather be in your world than ours. Thinking that this world would be boring and not worth living in."

"I don't think that. I think that this world is much nicer than the one that I used to live in. Besides the food here is amazing!" Elma's eyes sparkled. "But to answer your question, I would love to go back at some point. That doesn't mean that I want to stay there permanently though. I want to see my parents again, but I have to figure out how to go back." Elma said. "Hey! When I have the chance, you should meet my parents!"

"I should?" Kano asked.

"Totally! They're the most understanding people I know! I'm sure they'll like you when you meet them! It'll be fun!"

Kano tried escaping the request, but he gave in. "If you say so." He chuckles.

The food didn't take long for it to cool down. Now the fish is ready to eat. Kano takes out a couple of plates, bowls and chop sticks. Kano opens up the rice cooker and spoons out a serving of white rice in both bowls. Next he grabs his oven mitts to take out the tray of fish left in the oven. There were four fish placed in the tray, just in case if Elma wanted second, or even thirds. Besides, this is Elma we're talking about.

"I cooked up three fish just for you!"

"How thoughtful of you!" Elma clasped her hands as her eyes sparkled.

Kano places both of their meals on the table. Elma looks at her meal. There was the fish on the plate with a side of veggies and a bowl of rice beside the plate.

"This...looks...SO DELICIOUS!" Elma complimented.

"Thanks, but I would prefer you to taste it first before judging." Kano suggested, reminding Elma of the time when they first met again.

 _Kano said something similar to that line._ Elma thought. Never mind that! Let's eat!

Elma breaks apart her chopsticks and starts on the fish first. The second she took her first bite, Elma's eyes lit up. Kano could have sworn that he saw stars in her eyes. Elma immediately tasted the rice and the vegetable.

"How is it?" Kano asked.

"It's AMAZING!" She yelled out.

"Good to hear, now I can eat without worry." Kano then started eating his food with Elma.

For the rest of the day, Elma spent her time with Kano by watching television. Elma suggested him on watching the anime she watched back at her apartment. The same series that Tohru and Kanna would sometimes watch. Even if Kano rarely watches anime, he wanted to get closer to Elma. Hoping that maybe this could win her heart in a way. Little did he knew that it was already working the day he started working with Elma.

Towards the end of the day, they decided to finally sleep. Kano and Elma put on their sleepwear and brush their teeth. Kano told Elma that he would be sleeping on the couch while she sleeps on his bed. Elma refused and commanded him to sleep in bed with her. Kano tried getting out of the situation again, but she kept refusing. He had no choice but to sleep with her.

Upon entering back into his room, Elma told him that if he tried touching her in any inappropriate manner, then she would never forgive him and tell everything to the cops. Kano wasn't the type to do those kinds of things, his mother always told him that most girls can be fragile. He would have to respect their space. Kano promised Elma that he wouldn't do anything suspicious towards her.

So they crawled into bed and covered themselves with the sheets and blankets of the bed. Before sleeping, Elma told Kano one more thing.

"Thank you for inviting me Kano. I had fun today." Elma thanked him.

"You're welcome. More importantly, thank you for coming over, I was getting a bit lonely during the holidays."

Elma chuckled. "Glad I could help."

"Night Elma." Kano said.

"Good night." She responded before then going to sleep. Kano smiles and sleeps as well. Like he said before, he wouldn't touch Elma in any way, that wasn't the case however. In the middle of the night, Elma and Kano faced each other during their sleep and embraced one another, now in each other's arms. This isn't inappropriate, this is the start of a new love.


	6. 10-hru C4

**10-hru C.4**

It was a bright morning for Kioshi Nishikawa. Kanna was upstairs sleeping in her bedroom with all of her blankets covering her whole body. The small dragon slept soundly in her warm bed until she sniffed the sweet smell of crepes. Her eyes opened up, then her stomach grumbled. Kanna knew what she was about to eat next.

Kioshi and Tohru are found in the kitchen. As Kioshi promised, he would be cooking all the meals for the weekend as Tohru enjoyed her weekend off. Tohru sat on the chair by the dining table, waiting for Kanna to wake up and for Kioshi to serve breakfast. She looked different today in terms of appearance, her hair wasn't tied up like before. The long blonde hair was all let down.

"Tohru. I must say, you look quite nice with your hair let down. It makes you look quite glamorous." Kioshi complimented, causing her to blush offguard.

"Oh my, thank you! Back when I was still miss Kobayashi's maid, I rarely ever let my hair down through out the day. I only do so when I go to sleep."

"Interesting, so you were extremely loyal to Kobayashi back in the day." Kioshi turned off the stove, food was ready to be served. "Tohru can you do me a favor and wake Kanna up for me? I wouldn't want the little one to miss the crepes. Kobayashi told me she loved them."

"She did huh? I'll wake her up." She stood up from her seat, then Kanna appeared in front of her however.

"Crepes!" Kanna cheered in her monotone voice. She tried running towards the plain crepes that were set on a plate by the side of the stove, attempting to snatch one, but Tohru on the other hand pulled Kanna back.

"Kanna, your hair's a mess! Did you even try combing your hair before coming down here?" Tohru asked, she sits Kanna on a chair.

Kanna sat there with a disappointed look, she wasn't happy that Tohru pulled her back from eating the crepes. "Kanna, why are you mad?" Kioshi asked the small child.

"I'm not mad!" Kanna crossed her arms as she pouted.

"Are you mad about not eating right away?" He asked again, which Kanna responded with a nod as her expression turned into a worried one.

"I'll give you a side of ice cream if you stop being mad?" Kioshi bribed.

Kanna's eyes lit up. "Okay!" So she stays put and lets Tohru do her thing while smiling.

Tohru grooms Kannas lavender white hair. Each time she stroked through Kanna's bed head, the hair straightened out more. Even if stroking the hair wasn't as good as using a comb, it still worked with getting rid of the bed head. Tohru's master looked over at her as he prepared the crepes with whip cream, fruit and a few scoops of ice cream for Kanna.

"Tohru, you'll become a great mother someday." Kioshi complimented.

"Master, you're making me blush." Tohru said. "I doubt that I'll become a mother. Besides, I'm part of the chaos faction. I'm one of the more feared dragons of my world. What kind of person would like me?"

"I'm not sure, but always keep in mind. There's at least one person in this world that loves you dearly. So be patient, you'll eventually find him." Kioshi said.

"Nonsense. Where'd you hear that from?" Tohru asked.

"My mother, she told me that during my days of high school." Kioshi said.

"Why would she tell you that?"

"She wanted me to get a girlfriend so I can have kids." Kioshi said like it wasn't anything to be worried about.

"What!?"

"When I got my first job as an official mixing engineer, I told y mother about the news. The last thing she told me before I ended the call was to give her grandchildren."

"She told you straight away?"

"Yep. Apparently, she has an obsession over grandkids." He walks over to the table with three glasses of milk and sets them on the table where they would all sit. "To prove my claim even more, she asked my brother Masanori to make kids with miss Kobayashi when they married."

"Lady Tohru, Kioshi, where do babies come from?" Kanna interrupted with an interesting question. Kioshi realizing he screwed up, he avoids the question by running over to Kanna's food that was set on the counter and serves it to her.

"H-Here you go Kanna, all warm and ready just for you! Here's your ice cream for being a good girl!"

"Crepes! Thank you for the food!" Kanna immediately starts eating, forgetting about the question.

 _Good grief._ He thought.

Kioshi served Tohru first before serving himself. The fruits, whip cream, chocolate fudge, ice cream, milk and extra crepes were placed in the middle of the table in case anyone wanted more. At last, they eat breakfast together, almost like a happy family.

In the middle of breakfast, Kioshi stopped the silence with a question in mind.

"Since today's your last day of break Tohru, is there anywhere you want to go? Perhaps shopping?"

"Not this time, I think I'm all set for next week. I go outside either way when I need to buy groceries." Tohru replied.

"Hmm. What about you Kanna? I'm sure there's at least something in your mind."

"I think I'm fine." Kanna said in her monotone voice before eating again.

"Then I guess it's up to me." Kioshi said.

"Anything in mind for you, Kioshi?" Tohru asked her master.

After a short thought, he came up with something.

"I know exactly where! Tohru, Kanna, please get dressed after breakfast. We're going shopping."

Both of the girls looked at each other, wondering what he had in mind. They would dress up after Kanna finished off all the extra crepes left over, including the fruits, chocolate fudge and whip cream. Tohru and Kanna went up to their rooms to change up their hair, brush their teeth, organize their beds and change into their attire. The three meet up by the front door.

"Ready?" Kioshi asked the two dragons.

"Ready!" They both replied before going through the door. Kioshi led the two to the place he wanted to go.

 **Time-Skip→**

After a fairly long walk from home, they arrive at the CD store.

"We're here!" Kioshi opens and hold the doors for the two dragons. "Ladies first." He said.

Kanna was first to walk in. The moment she saw the amount of CDs in the store, she became amazed.

"Wow!" Kanna said as she looked around.

There were many isles that had CDs and vinyl records stored in them. This store was perfect for people who love listening to music. A few synthesizers, headphones and music players are stored behind the cashier, those were the more valuable items of the store. The shop had several people listening to preview samples of music and a few people looking over a few music albums.

"This is where I usually go whenever I crave for more music."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Tohru commented.

Kioshi felt something pulling his sleeve, it was Kanna. "Over there!" She said, asking him to come with.

"Okay okay, I'm coming." He walks with Kanna. The little girl holds hands with him. Suddenly, Tohru realizes how close Kanna has been with Kioshi. It's only been a few days since she started living with them. Now, they have like a father and daughter bond. Tohru snapped out of her thoughts and listened to the music around her.

"Kanna. Is that music what I think it is?" Tohru asked Kanna, she nods in return. It turns out that the music she heard was actually the opening of the anime they used to watch.

"It is! I love this song!" She said.

Kioshi stood there with them, trying to recognize the song. Luckily, he remembers.

"Oh I remember this song! I've worked with this singer before!"

"You did!? How?" Tohru asked.

"I edited the vocals and mixed the instruments of the song. That's what I do, remember? I'm involved with the music business."

"Woah! So you've worked with every artist?" Tohru asked.

"Not every artist, Tohru. The artist or composer has to work under the same company where I work. Or if I get lucky and earn some trust from other composers or artist, they can summon me over to their studio so I can work with them for a while."

"Ah. I see." Tohru commented, before Kanna went off on her own to listen to a few music samples.

Kanna picks up the headphones paced by the rack and listens. The first time she tried, it didn't catch her attention. So she moved on to the second, she didn't like it either. Now the third time, she tried to listen to that sample. Without knowing what genre it was, she would try to listen, until Kioshi pulled her back and placed her to the other sample station.

"Not that one Kanna, you're not suited for that genre yet." He said.

"Why?" Kanna tried to ask but Kioshi avoided the question by placing the headphones on her. Kanna immediately forgets about the question when the song started playing. Now she was interested in the song.

"Kioshi what was all that about?" Tohru asked.

"Um, do you get offended by strong language?" He asked his maid.

"No, why?"

"Listen to this." He hands her the headphones that was connected to the song he was referring to. Even if this type of genre can be catchy to some people, it was still a controversial genre due to the lyrics in the song. That genre was rap. Tohru listens to the whole sample of the rap song. The words that really caught her attention were the curse words and the sexual references throughout the song. Kioshi noticed the seemingly shocked expression on Tohru's face by the end of the sample, she took off the headphones and set them aside.

"Wow...that was...interesting." She commented.

"Even if this is a controversial genre, not every rap song has swearing involved. There are rappers out there who can rap without any bad language. So don't judge a genre by one song, there are more songs to discover under the genre."

Kanna in the background finishes listening to the song. She pulls on Kioshi's sleeve. "Again." She commanded. He presses the button to replay the sample. After the second time, she pulls on his sleeve again just to say the same thing. "Again." She said. Kioshi plays it again. This routine would go on after five times. Tohru and Kioshi were starting to get impatient.

Kioshi takes the headphones off of her. "Kanna. Do you like the song?" He asks. Kanna nods at his question. "Would you like to listen to it some more?" She nods again. "Alright, let me listen to it for a bit. So I can try to recognize the singer and the song name."

Kioshi listens to the song, he easily recognizes both the singer and song name. "Good, her album should be somewhere around here." The music expert looks around the area for the album. His eyes move slowly along the isle in search for an album. "Found it!" He runs to it and picks it up. "Now we pay."

Kanna's interest of the song led to Kioshi buying the single which had the song, a digital audio player and a pair of headphones for both Kanna and Tohru. Even if they were expensive, he was glad to see Kanna happy. On a side note, he told Tohru that she was allowed to use his portable speaker in the house while she does chores.

The next store they went to was the clothing store. He wasn't planning on buying any clothes. But thinking that there were two girls by his side, it was best to let them look around now that he's had his turn. Kioshi followed the girls around to see if there was anything they wanted. Even if they had the ability to change the form of their scales, it was probably best if they had clothes that weren't their scales. That way they don't have to constantly use their magic to change the scale appearance.

Kanna examined every shirt she saw within her area. Like always, she wanted cute ones, not the plain or dull ones. Sadly for her, there was nothing. Instead, she followed Tohru and Kioshi around. Tohru looked around as well. As soon as she was losing hope of finding anything good, she found a dress she couldn't keep her eyes off. It was a red velvet dress, it had short sleeves that would cover the shoulders and a long skirt attached to it as well.

"I think that dress would look good on you." Kioshi commented.

"Don't be silly Kioshi! It wouldn't suit me at all!" Tohru retorted.

"Not in my eyes. Come on Tohru, try it on!"

"It's fine, I can use magic on my scales to morph into this dress! So there's really no need to buy it or anything." Tohru informed Kioshi.

"Well...I guess you have a point. Can Kanna do the same?"

"Not yet, she still has to work on her magic. Which explains the reason why she can't use perception block."

"I see. So you don't want the dress?"

"No thank you."

"Are you sure? I have no problem buying it for you." Kioshi said.

"I'm fine, really!" Tohru said.

Kioshi sighs. "Okay, let's go."

They leave the area and made their way to the exit. Something came up however.

"Hey, you guys. I think I need to take a quick trip to the men's room. Would you mind waiting for me outside on the bench for me while I take care of my business?"

"Sure! Go right ahead! I'll take care of Kanna."

"Thanks! You're a life saver, Tohru!" He gives Tohru a thumbs up. Kioshi leaves them alone while he takes a trip back.

 **Time-Skip→**

Kioshi leaves the clothing store with a bag in hand.

"Kioshi!" Kanna exclaims.

"Kioshi!" Tohru says as she walks over to him with Kanna in hand. This was when Tohru realized that he had a bag in hand. "Did you buy something for yourself on the way out?"

"Y-Yeah. I happened to find something neat. So I bought it."

"Hmm. Something tells me that isn't right." Tohru found him suspicious.

"I swear!"

Tohru glares at him even more until he broke a sweat. "Fine I believe you." Tohru said. "Let's go, where to next?" She asked.

"Anywhere! Just lead the way."

"Kioshi, I'm hungry." Kanna said.

"The food court we go then." Kioshi said.

For the rest of the day, the three spent their day walking around the city while talking to one another. Kioshi would talk about his favorite composers such as Yuki Hayashi, Hiroyuki Sawano, Nozawa Kai, Akira Ifukube, and Taku Iwasaki. Tohru and Kanna would talk about their past with Kobayashi and a few of their memories from their old world. When the sun started setting, they started walking back home.

When they arrived home, Kanna thanked Kioshi for the items she bought for her and then went up stairs to her room. Tohru was glad that Kanna was happy. She thanks him for bringing her along the journey.

"I guess we should probably head back to bed now."

"Wait! There's something I need to show you!" Kioshi takes out the item in the bag, it was the dress she wanted.

"Kioshi, why did you-?" Tohru was interrupted.

"I saw the way you looked when we were close to leaving the store, it was the face of regret. I didn't want you regret anything, so in order solve the problem, I bought the dress, just for you."

"Kioshi...I don't know what to say." Tohru said. "Th-Thank you so much." She takes the dress and holds it up high as if it were her baby. "I have to repay you! I'll do anything!" Tohru said.

"Anything I want?"

"Yes, anything."

"Let's go to your room." He said, confusing Tohru. They walk up to her room, Kioshi closes the door behind him. Now he whispers her his request, she blushes when she listened to it all. She did say that she would do anything, so she had to keep her promise. The dragoness goes to her bathroom and locks the door. Kioshi waits patiently for his maid to come out. Tohru breathes in and out, she was nervous, her face flushed by the embarrassment. Now the bathroom door opens, slowly creaking open. Kioshi looks up, he was amazed by the sight. Tohru was in her velvet red dress. His cheeks turned pink from the sight.

"Wow, you're beautiful." His words came right out of his mouth without intending to.

Tohru blushes even more. "You think so?" She asked his master, who then nods. "Thank you master."

Tohru turns to the bathroom mirror and looks at herself. She adored the dress a whole lot.

"Is the dress tight at all?" Kioshi asked to make sure if there were any mistakes.

"Nope. It's all perfect!" She twirls around as she giggles.

"What about...over here." He points to his chest, meaning that he was referring to her chest area.

"It's perfect!"

"You don't have to answer this but...what cup size are you? I know it sounds perverted but I'm only asking so I don't make any mistakes for your dress sizes!" He blushed.

Tohru raises her hand proudly. "D for dragon!" She said.

 _Looks like my perverted side did help after all._ He thought.

"Looks like I got lucky." He muttered. "Anyways, I'm glad you enjoy your dress."

It started getting late, so Kioshi had to leave the room so he could sleep. But before leaving the room, he gives his farewell to Tohru. "Good night Tohru."

"Good night Kioshi." She replied, Kioshi leaves the room.

All of these feelings, get her more confused than ever. Even after Masanori married Kobayashi, she still has feelings towards her. Now that she lives with her new master, she gains more and more feeling towards him. So now she has to make a decision. Will it be Kobayashi, or Kioshi?


	7. ELA C3

**ELA C.3**

Elma's eyes slowly open after a good night sleep. The dazed dragon regains her sight to see what was in front. Who knew that the first person she would see was Kano himself. She could have sworn that she was facing the ceiling before going to sleep. The reason for that was that they were both embracing each other during the whole night. Kano was sleeping soundly with a smile on his face. Elma was embarrassed at first, but she had to admit, Kano looked cute with his sleeping face.

Elma smiles as her cheeks turn into a pink shade. "Kano looks even cuter like this!" She whispered, hoping not to wake him up. She pokes his cheek with her finger so she could touch his soft cheeks. "Hehe, poke poke." She giggles.

It wasn't long until Kano opened up his eyes and found Elma in his arms. He blushes hard when he noticed that their faces were a few inches away from each other. Out of urge, he decided to glance at Elma's body. After looking top to bottom, he tried moving his sight back to Elma's face. There was a problem however. He stops at Elma's chest area, he notices the cleavage of her D-cup breasts. Both of her assets laid on top the other due to the position she was in, laying on her side. He blushes a bright red before escaping Elma's embrace and then jumping out of the bed.

"I'm s-sorry Elma! I didn't mean to touch you during your sleep! I swear on my life that I had no idea about this! Please don't call the cops on me!" He bows to her as she lays there in the bed.

"It's okay Kano! I knew that you didn't mean to! I'm also at fault too." She confessed.

"W-What do you mean?"

"I was...hugging you too. But it was an accident!" She said.

"So...does this mean that we were both...in each other's arms...the whole night?" Kano asked, hoping she would know the answer.

"I-I guess so?" Elma said. Both of them looked away from each other to prevent eye contact

"I'll be serving breakfast for us. You can use my shower while I'm doing that."

"Yeah. Sounds great." She commented.

Kano turns around to face and open the door. Before leaving the room, he apologizes. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." He closes the door without receiving an answer. This showed how much Kano cared for Elma's feelings, even if he did nothing wrong.

"He's so nice." She smiled.

Elma gets out of the bed and stretches out her body. "Now, time for that shower!" Elma walks to her duffle bag to obtain her personal shampoo, toothbrush, toothpaste, soap, body scrub and towel. She enters the bathroom and takes of her pajamas to reveal her well-defined feminine body. Once the shower has been turned on to a warm state, she enters with her body scrub, soap and shampoo and then starts with the session.

Upon finishing her warm refreshing shower, she grabs her towel and dries herself up before stepping on the tiled bathroom floor. She walks out with the towel covering her body, let's it fall while exposing her whole body, changes herself into her underwear and then finally dressing herself up with her normal attire, which were her scales that was the tan scarf, the black leotard, a purple kimono with pink piping and the dark blue sash over the leotard and kimono. On the side she had her sandals and the bandages wrapped around her knees and feet.

 **Time-skip...**

"All better!" She leaves the bedroom.

After Kano and Elma finished with breakfast, they both decided to wash the dishes together. Kano washes the dishes while Elma dries them up and places them back to their original location. Kano wanted to break the silence while working on the chore, he focused on Elma's appearance, that was when he came up with a question.

"Elma, how you don't have your horn or your tail out?" Kano asked.

"Um, well, about that." Elma said.

"Yes?"

"I'm...not used to letting my horn out in front of other people." She said.

"But don't you show it when you're at Kobayashi's place?" Kano questioned.

"Yeah, but."

"But what?" Kano asked again.

"It's just that...I'm afraid that you're not going to like me the way I am with my dragon parts out." She confessed. This caused him to chuckle, making Elma confused.

"Why would I judge a person by their appearance? Besides, I already know that you're a dragon anyways!" He approaches Elma, then he holds her chin.

"Elma, please, let your horn out?" He asked politely. His polite request caused Elma to blush, and then lets her unicorn-like horn out as well as her blue serpent-like tail.

"That's better!" He steps back a little and continues washing the dishes, Elma continues drying the dishes.

Just to have a little fun, Kano tells her something extra. "You look cuter with your horn out." He complimented.

Steam fuses out from the top of her head as she blushes madly. She looks up at her horn and touches it.

 _Thank you mom and dad!_ She said in her head while being proud of herself.

All of the dishes are washed, dried up and put away to their places. Now it was time to start baking stuff.

"Now that we're finished, let's start with the pastry."

"Yes! I love sweets!" Elma said as her eyes sparkled. "What are we going to make?"

"Cannoli."

Elma has never heard of such a thing like that. "Cannoli? What that?"

"It's an Italian pastry. Cannoli is basically fried pastry dough in a shape of a tube with a sweet and creamy filling with ricotta. Ricotta is an Italian whey cheese. The cream is what makes the whole dessert so delicious! So I really recommend you on trying it."

"Wow!" Elma drooled over the description of the dessert. "That sounds sooo good! Let's get right to it then!" Elma takes out her notebook and pencil, the dragon was ready to note down the recipe.

"These are the items we will need for this. Ricotta cheese, chocolate chips, gelatin, bloomed in water, powdered sugar, cinnamon, vanilla extract, flour, cold butter, olive oil, sugar, salt, egg whites and white wine."

"Wine? Won't that get us drunk?" Elma asked.

"No, the wine will burn off during the frying phase."

"Ah." Elma learned something new.

Kano starts first by making the cream. He mixes the ingredients together, places the cream in a bowl, covers the top with plastic and places it in the refrigerator to cool while he cooks the shells. Next came the frying phase. He mixes the ingredients for them and cuts them into circles. He wraps them around cannoli tubes, fries them in a self contained digital fryer. He makes sure that each shell is cooked right before taking them out and placing them on a plate covered in napkins to absorb the excess oil.

The shells were finished, now it's time to fill them with the cream. Each of them had ten shells to fill, for the first time she is finally able to help. Since Kano had experience on this, he was easily able to finish them in no time. Elma on the other hand had a rough start, she managed to get used to filling in the shells halfway however. Kano waited patiently for his friend to finish without rushing her. By the time she finished, they brought every cannoli that they filled themselves.

There were two plates set on the dining table now. They both sit side by side at the table. Since the start, Elma wasn't nervous at all. Until Kano decided to ask her permission for eating the cannoli she made.

"You want to try mine?"

"Yes. May I?"

"But...my cannoli...they don't look great. I don't think that you'll like them." Elma doubted herself. Kano ignored her and took one anyway. Elma being surprised by his action, she waits for a disgusted face from Kano. The more he chewed, the more he smiled.

"Want to know why they're good?" Kano asks, Elma nods. "Because they're made by you." He said, causing Elma to blush beet red.

"Th-Thank you. That means so much." Elma smiled, she got quiet for a minute before taking a bite of her own. "They're so good!" She eats another one, and then another one after. Kano blushes of how cute Elma looked while she enjoyed every bite.

"Elma, I love you." Elma stopped as she heard those words.

"Kano?"

Kano starts confessing his feelings after do long. "The day when Kobayashi invited me over, I fell in love with a dragon. That dragon took shape into one gorgeous woman. Even if she wasn't the same as I, my heart didn't care if she wasn't the same species as me. Dragon or not, I loved her. Elma, that dragon is you."

Through out the entirety of the confession, Elma cried tears of joy. She didn't have to hold in her feelings inside anymore. Her crush just confirmed to her that he likes her. Elma receives multiple flashbacks of the times when Kano helped her with work, treated her for lunch, hanged out with her and also the times when he comforted her when things got rough for her. The last memory she thought of was when they first met in Kobayashi's apartment.

"Kano!" Elma hugs him as she places her head into his chest. "I feel the same way." She confessed.

Kano felt at ease as if a huge weight fell off of his shoulders. He hugs Elma back and starts patting her head.

"I'm glad that I met you."

They part from each other's arms, the two look deep into each other's eyes until they trace down to their lips and back to their eyes. They lean into each other and tilt their head, soon ending it all with their first kiss. Kano started warming up from the outside. Elma noticed something strange, the kiss tasted sweet. She thought that it was from the cannoli, but when they kissed again for the second time, it was sweet again. So she kept in mind that a kiss tasted sweeter than any candy. The two departed, they breathe in and out from the long kiss in a dazed manner. They look back at each other and smile. They hold hands and feed each other their own cannoli to each other.

It is now official, the dragoness and the human now became a couple. Kano has finally completed his goal.

...

 **Happy Halloween!**


	8. 10-hru C5

**10-hru C.5**

Monday, the day where the majority of the people go back to work. As a maid, it wasn't easy for Tohru, even if the house was already clean. She started her day off by waking up early in the morning to cook breakfast for Kioshi and Kanna before leaving. Kioshi starts mixing instrumentals and vocals for someone else. Kanna starts her next year of primary school. Kioshi promised that he would be walking Kanna to school before leaving to work. Tohru gave Kanna her bento for her lunch before they both left. After their departure, Tohru starts on her chores by cleaning the morning dishes.

As she washes the dishes, Tohru leaves the plate aside so she can wash the other. Thanks to Kioshi for doing the dishes the night before, she doesn't have to wash as much. Now that the first phase was done, she has to dry the plates and utensils before placing them back where they belong.

Something strange happened midway. She received a sudden flashback of the night before. It was about the dress Kioshi got for her. Although she enjoyed the dress, she was still shy about it. By the end of the flashback, she heard his compliment again.

 _"Wow, you're so beautiful."_

Tohru snaps out of her thoughts with a blush on her face, the plate she had in her hands slipped out and fell on the floor, shattering into pieces. Tohru felt more confused than ever. She sighs and uses her magic to fix the plate. She places the plate back to the cabinet and continues her work.

"Why do I have feelings for Kioshi too. Is it wrong to love Kobayashi and Kioshi at the same time?" She shakes her head. "I'm so confused. " She dries and puts away the remaining plates. "I should call in Lucoa, it's been three years since we've talked."

She leaves the kitchen and makes her way to the living room. Tohru takes her cellphone out and calls Lucoa.

"Hello?"

"Lucoa! It's me, Tohru!" Tohru introduces herself.

"Tohru? I've never heard of such a name. I think you have the wrong number." Lucoa said.

"Lucoa!"

"I'm only kidding Tohru!" Lucoa chuckles over the phone.

"Really Lucoa?" Tohru said in an annoyed tone. "Anyways, I need you to come over for a bit. There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Sure thing, same place?"

"Actually, I live somewhere else now. I'll text you the home address."

"Alright, see you in a sec." Then Lucoa ends the call.

In a matter of seconds, the door bell rang, Tohru goes to the entrance. She opens the door and finds the all too familiar dragon.

"Tohru!" Lucoa said.

"Lucoa!" Tohru said.

The two dragon reunite once again with a quick hug. Lucoa was still the big bosomed dragon that everyone knew and loved.

"It's been so long Tohru!"

"It has, sorry about that. I got so busy with Kobayashi back then, that I eventually forgot about you."

"Ah, so you're still trying your best to win that woman's heart?" Lucoa asked.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Tohru's expression changed to a worried look.

 _That doesn't sound good._ Lucoa thought.

"So it _is_ about Kobayashi. I guess I can try doing what I can." Lucoa said. "But first, fill me in on what's been going on with your life! I have to catch up on things."

"If you say so. Follow me to the dining room." Tohru leads her guest to the table. "I'll make us some tea while you wait." Tohru prepares her tea for the guest and herself. Now that the tea was done, she brings the cups to the table and pours the tea into each other's cups. Just for something extra, she places a tray of pastry on the table as a little snack for the two.

"Ooh~!" Lucoa takes one, gives it a bite and then sips on the warm tea.

"Thank you Tohru, delicious as always." Lucoa thanked.

"You're welcome."

Lucoa sets her mind on the subject they were about to talk about.

"So, tell me everything."

From there on, Tohru explains her reason of moving here. She gives a recap of the first time she met her master and how Kanna arrived at the house a few days later.

"Kioshi, huh? He sounds like a sweet guy for letting you and Kanna stay over at his place. Come to think of it, this place isn't bad too. A two-story house, three bedrooms for the three of you, the two day break he gives you, you're so lucky to have a guy like him to be your master."

"I know right, he's so sweet." She blushes as she pictures Kioshi's smiling face in her mind. Lucoa smiles at the look on Tohru's face, now she has an idea on what was on her mind.

"Also, what happened with Iruru?"

"Iruru? She moved out, she lives with her boyfriend now." Tohru informed.

"Boyfriend? What's his name?"

"Taketo Aida. He's the grandson of that one candy shop owner. Remember? We went there with Kanna, Kobayashi, Masanori, Makoto, Fafnir, Shouta, Riko, Elma and Kano."

"Oh! Now I remember. Is he aware of Iruru being a dragon though?" Lucoa asked.

"He's well aware. To be honest, I don't get of what he sees in that brat. It's probably those oversized boobs that won the best of him. If only mine worked with Kobayashi." Tohru said.

"You're in love with Kioshi and Kobayashi, aren't you?" Lucoa figured out Tohru's problem.

Silence occurs.

"How did you know?"

"The way you looked when you mentioned Kioshi. You had that dazed expression."

"Oh, I did? I didn't know it was that obvious." She giggles with a blushing face while playing with her own hair.

"Tell me what's wrong." Lucoa asked.

Tohru's sighs. "I'm...confused. Ever since I moved here, I started developing the same feelings I had with Kobayashi. It was yesterday night that fell deeply in love with Kioshi. But then there's Kobayashi, she's the person who gave me a home to live in."

"Isn't Kobayashi married to Masanori?" Lucoa asked.

"Yes she is, it's just that I always get hostile towards Masanori. I know she's happy with him." She looks at the ground. "I just can't accept that."

"You care about Kobayashi, right?" Lucoa asked.

"Absolutely! With my life!"

"Then think about of how she would feel if one of her best friends fights with the love of her life?"

Tohru thought about it for a bit,

"She would feel awful and sad. She would also feel confused on which side she would pick. Not everything is about you." Lucoa said.

Tohru was ashamed of herself, for only caring about her own feelings and not think about the feelings of others.

"There's a reason for everything. You have to be resilient Tohru. She loves Masanori, it is what it is." She went silent for a moment.

"I should have thought about that."

"I'm sorry Tohru."

"I-It's fine." Tohru turns depressed.

"Not everyone has a chance to fall in love with someone who loves them back." Tohru looks back up to Lucoa. "But you still have a chance. There's Kioshi." Tohru's eyes open wide. "I think that things between the two of you will go well. I'm sure that he likes you back. So don't give up just yet." Lucoa smiled.

"Thank you!" Then Tohru receives a call. She takes out her phone and finds out that it was Kioshi calling her.

"Hello?" Kioshi said through the phone.

"Kioshi?"

"Hey Tohru, something came up during work. So I think I'll be coming home late."

"Oh no, you are?" She asks.

"Yeah. What time does Kanna get out of school?" Kioshi asked, who was willing to pick up Kanna from school.

"Don't worry about that! I'll pick her up myself. Just continue on what you're doing, I'll take care of things from here."

"Thank you Tohru! You're a life saver! I'll see you later. Bye!"

"Bye." They both hang up.

...

"Tohru? I think I've heard that name before." Mr. Yana said to Kioshi.

"Really? You should tell me about it after this." Kioshi said before continuing his work.

...

Tohru looks up at Lucoa and sighs. "Well, he's definitely not coming home soon."

"Aww, how come?"

"Something came up during work." Tohru said.

"Who knew that you can be that busy with music?" Lucoa commented.

"That's what I thought when Masanori first told me about it!"

Soon, they both share a laugh about the subject. Their bond was still intact, even after three years.

"I should get going now. Shouta's going to get worried if I don't return when lunch starts!"

"Oh, has Shouta finally take a liking for you?"

"In a way, he sees me as his big sister. Although, I still tease him either way." Lucoa says.

"Oh, I guess that's good for the two of you. See you later Lucoa!" Tohru waves goodbye to her.

"Later!" She lifts her hand up before teleporting back to Shouta's house.

 **Time-Skip→**

It was now midnight, everyone in the house was now in bed. Kanna being the only child in the house slept soundly in her comfy bed. Tohru on the other hand was still wide awake. She was looking at the ceiling, hoping that this would get her bored to help her fall asleep.

Kioshi finally came back. He quietly opens the door and then closes it.

"As expected, they're asleep." He says.

Kioshi walks to the stairs on the right, then he takes another right to soon arrive at his work room.

"Maybe a little piano will tire me out." He cracks his fingers before approaching the grand piano. Kioshi sits on the bench, prepares himself and then starts playing a peaceful piano piece. Tohru who was on the other side of the house, heard the piano playing.

"That piano! Kioshi?" She quietly said.

Tohru gets up from her bed, leaves her room to make her way towards Kioshi's workroom. The more she got closer to the room, the more soothing the piano playing sounded. Upon arriving by the door, she finds him playing the piano under a dim light. Tohru continues observing Kioshi from a distance without disturbing the session. As he stopped playing, she finally decided to reveal herself.

"Hey." Tohru said, surprising Kioshi for a bit.

"Tohru! You're still awake?"

"Yeah, couldn't sleep."

"Why is that?"

"Well first of all, my master arrived late. Then second, I was thinking about some stuff."

"I'm so sorry! I had to do some mixing with this lead singer."

"Who's the lead singer?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot to mention, Yana told me that he has met you before."

"Wait! Mr. Yana? What's he doing there with you?" Asked the baffled Tohru.

"He's lead singer for his band. They're very well known in the rock genre."

"Wow, last time I heard him sing, it sounded more like Hades was crushing Hercules to me!" Tohru commented which caused Kioshi to laugh.

"What? Hahaha!" He kept laughing which soon caused Tohru to share a laugh with him. The two finally stopped laughing, now in a silence.

Kioshi attempted to break the silence. "Hey Toh-." He was then interrupted by a kiss from the lovely dragon herself. Kioshi was so surprised by the fact that his own maid was kissing him. Tohru separated her lips for a bit to breathe in some fresh air before she started kissing her master again. This time, Kioshi focused on the kiss this time, following her lead. Tohru's tongue entered his mouth without his permission, this proved her to be the dominant one of the two. Kioshi didn't mind however as he entered his tongue inside Tohru's mouth as well. This gave him a sweet, wet taste of her saliva. Thankfully, none of them were bothered by their breaths since they were so focused on the kiss rather than their surroundings too. As they part, Tohru licks her lips and swallows the saliva. She looks at Kioshi in a seductive manner.

"I never knew that such as a simple kiss...would be so arousing!" Tohru said.

"That was no where near as simple! Where did you learn to do that?"

"I learned that move from one of those adult websites!"

 _I'm going to have to block those sites._ Kioshi thought.

"Tohru, I thought you were in love with Kobayashi."

"Who told you?" Tohru asked.

"My brother." Kioshi answered.

"That human!" She clenches her fist. Tohru sighs. "I did, but I realized that it's not all about me. I have to be aware other people's feelings as well. Plus, she's married too. It's too late anyways. So instead, I chose you." She smiled with a slight blush on her face.

"I see. I have to confess too. I...kind of fell in love with you the first time I saw you. I was too shy to even ask you to be honest. So...I'm really happy that you chose me!" Kioshi's smile caused Tohru's heart to flutter. They both stand up from the bench and then leave the workroom while holding hands.

"You think I can sleep with you for tonight?"

"Um..if you want." He blushed.

"Yes! In return, I'll let you do whatever you want with my body!" This made Kioshi blush beet red.

"Sorry Tohru, I think it's best if we wait."

"Oh come on!" She complained a bit.

Upon arriving at Kioshi's bedroom, Tohru waits for him to finish showering. She had the choice to sleep while he was in the shower, but she chose to wait until he crawled into bed with her.

Now that he was all finished and dried up, he goes under the sheets of the bed to prepare sleeping. As he laid there, he was shortly wrapped around by a pair of feminine arms. He exactly knew of who's arms they were from, they belonged to his lovely dragon maid, Tohru.

"I love you so much Kioshi." Tohru said.

Kioshi wraps one arm around Tohru. "I love you as well."

Tohru and Kioshi officially became a couple. All they have to do next is tell Kanna the news the next morning.


	9. ELA C4

**ELA C.4**

Shortly after they ate their cannoli together, they both slept in the same bed like before. Elma gave permission to her first boyfriend, that being Kano, to let him embrace her during their sleep. Before sleeping, Elma informs him that she wasn't ready to have a babies just yet. Kano being the type of person to respect people's decisions, responds with "I wasn't planning on doing that now. I'll do it with you if you want to. We can wait." With that out of the way, Elma wasn't as stressed anymore. This time she was able to sleep soundly, now with Kano by her side.

It had been three months since they first started dating. Just like what normal couples do, they went on dates, visited each other's homes, walked each other to their homes, they held hands and even kissed before parting ways. Their love for each other was so strong, that they instantly felt lonely in their beds. They would both remember the times when they would embrace each other in their sleep, knowing that the person they depended on was lying right next to them, accompanying them during their sleep. It wasn't long until they decided to have a plan that would solve this problem. They worked long and hard on their jobs to buy a home. Not an apartment this time, a normal house where they can both live in. This new house would be far closer to the city, meaning less walking. When Kano has enough money, he can buy a car so they won't walk as much.

On the first day of arriving at the newly bought house, Kano, Masanori and Makoto would do all the heavy lifting while Elma, Kobayashi, Kanna and Tohru carried the smaller boxes to specific areas of the house. The only time they stopped was when it was time to eat lunch. They finished until the evening, everyone was tired out to the fact that Kanna wasn't able to walk. Tohru would fly everyone to their homes. For the rest if the day, Elma and Kano explored the house a bit more to get used of their new living style. Right when it was time for bed, they took turns to shower before sleep. As they dry and dress themselves up, they would crawl into bed with each other. After so long, they were finally able to hug and kiss each other in their sleep. The two would make out for a bit before soon falling asleep into each other's arms.

Which brings us to the present day. Kano wakes up from his deep slumber. Mornings would be his favorite because every time he wakes up, the first person he encounters at the start of the day would be his lovely girlfriend, Elma. Kano unwraps his arm from Elma and gets up. As soon as he gets up from his side of the bed, Elma starts moving her hand around the bed. She was looking for Kano. To support this claim, she would start sleep talking.

Saying things like "Kano. Kano?" Calling out his name. There was only one way to stop her from worrying. Kano would have to kiss Elma on the lips.

Kano approaches Elma and leans his face towards Elma's. He kisses her lips, then her hand stops moving around, now Elma forms a smile on her face. She wasn't as fussy and worried anymore. Kano would leave the room, head downstairs and cook breakfast while Elma sleeps. By the time he finishes cooking the food, Elma would already be by the table. All dressed up in her work clothes, ready to eat. After breakfast, Elma and Kano would walk together hand in hand to work.

Work would be the same for the two. Elma and Kano had their computers placed next to each other. They weren't just boyfriend and girlfriend at work, they were also partners at work. They depended highly on each other, especially if they had a project to do. The only flaw Kano had was the fact that he would get distracted at work.

Kano works on the software he was told to work on. Halfway through finishing, he glances over at Elma.

 _Wow, she looks so beautiful. Elma looks so cute when she has her serious face on!_ Kano thought.

Right as he was about to go back to work, he finds Kobayashi giving him a smug face from across the room. He blushes in embarrassment due to being caught distracted. Kano continues working, no distractions this time.

By the time it was time for lunch, everyone stopped working. Some people would eat at the cafeteria of the building or eat out. Which gave Kano the opportunity to ask Elma out for lunch.

"Elma, would you like to go out for lunch with me?"

"Sure, are we eating in the diner like always?"

"Not exactly. We're eating somewhere different." Kano said.

"Ooh~! Where are we eating?" Elma asked.

"Ever heard of a teppanyaki restaurant?" Kano asked back.

"Never heard of it." Elma stands up from her chair as well as Kano. "Do you mind explaining it to me? Pretty please?" Elma winks, causing Kano to blush.

"Sure." Kano grabs Elma's hand. "Let's not waste any time here. It's best if we make our way over there now." He drags her to the exit.

"W-Wait!" She tries keeping up the pace. Shortly, she catches up to him.

They both leave the building and walk hand in hand again as a couple. During their walk, Kano explains what a teppanyaki was. All from the way you order things in the restaurant and the fact that you get entertained by the chef himself.

Upon arriving to the teppanyaki restaurant, they talk to the cashier to get a table for two. Unfortunately, they had to wait for a while. This gave them a chance to talk with one another.

"I guess we wait."

"I'm hungry already, I don't want to wait longer." She pouts.

"Don't be like that Elma." Kano asked. "If you be patient, I'll give order you desert?"

"You will? Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Elma hugs Kano.

"Not a problem, I'm happy if you're happy." He kisses Elma's forehead, causing her to blush.

Suddenly, her expression changed. She looked depressed. "What's wrong Elma? Did I do something wrong?" Kano asked worriedly.

"Not at all, it's just that...there's something I have to tell you. But you're not going to like it."

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" Kano asked.

"NO NO NO! It's not that all! I still love you with all my heart!" Elma exclaims.

"Good grief. What is it then?"

Elma thought out the words she was going to say to make things a bit easier. "Kano, it's about the differences of our lifespans. I heard that the human lifespan would be eighty years."

"What about it?" Kano asked.

"Kano...dragons live up to a thousand years." Elma surprised Kano. He was trying to take in the information. It would be very likely that someday, he would die before Elma. If they ever had a family, she would be a young widow in dragon years. He was afraid that she would move on with another man after his death. If only there was something that would help him increase his lifespan. Sadly, this is real life, not a fairytale. The only thing he can do, was enjoy every moment with Elma, until his death.

"Elma." Kano hugs Elma tightly.

"Kano?"

"Don't fret over things like those. Death may keep us apart, but my emotions will never change. The only thing we can do while we're alive is to enjoy every moment together." Kano says.

"Okay!" She smiled.

"A table of two for Kano and Elma!" A waitress called out.

"Here!" Kano says.

"Follow me please!" The waitress said, leading the couple to their table.

"Here are your seats. Would you like to order your drinks now?" Asked the waitress.

"Yes please, may I have lemonade?"

"Sure, what about you ma'am?" She asks Elma.

"May I please have apple juice?" Elma asked.

"Good choice!" The waitress writes out the order on her notepad. Then she stops and looks back up at the two. "Are the two of you going out?" This made them blush.

"Y-Yes we are. Why do you ask?" Kano asked the waitress.

"I think that the two of you look cute together. A perfect couple!" The waitress commented.

"Th-Thank you." Elma and Kano said at the same time.

"You're welcome! Make yourself at home while I'm gone! I'll be back with your drinks. Excuse me." The waitress bows and leaves the couple alone.

 _They'll be great parents!_ The waitress thought as she had a smile on her face.

When the waitress arrived with the drinks, she asked them for their orders immediately. After obtaining the orders, she delivers the message. Soon, the chef arrives at Elma and Kano's table. He introduces himself and then starts the entertainment. Since this was Elma's first time in a teppanyaki restaurant, she had no idea what was coming in terms of entertainment. The chef started out with flipping his fork and spatula in a perfect rhythm. After that, the chef continued with cooking while doing a few tricks here and there. For example the beating heart made of fried rice, cutting up the shrimp then tossing their tails to the inside of their hat, the onion volcano and the vegetable train. While Elma was busy being entertained, one of her co-workers saw Elma and Kano from the background.

"Hey is that Elma and Kano over there?" Kobayashi asked.

"Hey, what do you know? It is them!" Makoto commented.

"Weird how I didn't notice them until you pointed that out! You have a good eye miss Kobayashi!" Masanori complimented.

Kobayashi chuckles. "Thanks." She looks back at the two love birds. "You know, sometimes...I wish that I had the same love like their's. With someone I could depend on, trust on and love. But just like in highschool, I still remain single." Kobayashi sighs.

"No need to feel down Kobayashi! We still have many years to live. You'll eventually find the one for you!"

"If you say so." Kobayashi says while Masanori in the background blushes.

 _I don't get on why the guys in her high school would ignore her! She's irresistible!_ Masanori thought.

 **Time-Skip→**

Elma and Kano arrive home. After a long day of work, they decided that it was best to refresh themselves with a warm shower and finish the day off with pastries that Kano made as a bedtime snack. Ever since they started living with each other, he started eating with Elma before bedtime. She used to eat just cereal by herself, all alone. Even if she was happy with the food she was eating, she was still lonely. It all changed when they bought their first house. She would always have a warm feeling in her heart whenever Kano was with her. Now she wasn't as lonely anymore. Humans who despised all dragons in her world never would of thought that dragons would have emotions. Not to mention that they're able to hold special bonds with humans. Kano and Elma are perfect examples to this.

As they finish their food, they leave to their rooms. Elma gets in the bed first, Kano crawls in last. The young couple would usually tell each other "Good night." before sleeping. Elma had other plans. The warm feelings she felt on the first day of moving in slowly transformed into lust overtime. It was today that she finally reached her peak.

"Kano?"

"Yes Elma?"

"I think I'm ready now."

"Ready for what?" Kano had an idea of what she meant, but he wanted to make sure before assuming things.

"I want to start a family."

"E-Elma? Are you sure?"

Elma lifts her body up and lays her body on Kano while still covered with the blankets.

"I-I'm ready." She looks at Kano with hearts in her eyes while blushing. She was the first to start the make out session. This had to be one of the most heated nights Elma and Kano had ever experienced. In nine months, Kano and Elma will have their first baby. Kano no longer has to worry about being alone anymore, because he will be the father of Elma's child.

...

 **Next:**

 **5/¥|u**


	10. 5-luLu

**5-/¥Lu**

 ***sigh***

"What's taking him so long?" Said the young dragon with salmon hair with sky blue colored ends. She picked herself up from the bed, made her way to the door and sat in front of it. Her name was Ilulu.

Ilulu was one of the dragons that used to live with Kobayashi three years ago. She used to the be part of the Chaos faction. She was taught that humans were no good, blood-thirsty creatures who wanted to murder all dragons. The saddest thing of all was that she used to play with humans back when she was younger, to the fact that she was in good terms with them. After her parents were murdered by humans, her fellow dragons convinced her of having the same hatred. After that, she stopped playing with humans. As she got older, she started getting involved in the murders of humans, she has killed people before. All because of the others giving him the wrong idea, not all humans were guilty. The first time arriving on this version of the earth, she used to be this psychotic, violent dragon. Ilulu's purpose of her arrival was to track down Tohru, she found out that Tohru was co-existing with a human. So that's when she decided to fight Tohru. Unfortunately, she was defeated by Tohru. It was expected since Tohru was expected to be one of the most powerful dragons of her world. Ilulu's defeat would soon cause her to hide and spy on Kobayashi and the others. She couldn't understand on how humans like Kobayashi would want to co-exist with a dragon like Tohru. She thought that it was lust that made the two to stay attached. Numerous attempts of trying to seduce Kobayashi led to her breasts getting slapped.

Until one night, she decided to walk around the park alone. Without expecting it, she was hit by someone. It was a dragon from the harmony faction, Clemene. Ilulu tried fighting for herself, but she failed so quickly. Clemene continued beating Ilulu up until she couldn't stand herself up anymore. Before he could give the final blow to end Ilulu's misery, Kobayashi appeared out of nowhere to defend Ilulu. As Kobayashi kept refusing to back away, Clemene was determined to kill both at once. Luckily, Tohru arrived just in time. Being the powerful dragon she was, she easily defeated Clemene. After the fight, Tohru confessed that he planned on killing Clemene right at that moment. She had a change of plans shortly after encountering him. If Tohru had killed Clemene, this would encourage other dragons from the Harmony faction to invade this earth. The following night, Ilulu had her first impression of the humans, this time it was a good one. There were good humans in this world after all. Ilulu started living with Kobayashi and the others shortly after.

Just like Tohru and Kanna, Ilulu would have to get used to her new world and lifestyle. There were a few misconceptions here and there. For example, she mistook love and friendship as the same thing. Ilulu admitted that she wanted to breed with Kobayashi, even though she was woman. Although, there was that spell that could change people's genders, just like how Ilulu casted the spell on Kobayashi on that one time. But there was one human who helped her understand humans better. His name was Taketo Aida, or as people call him, Take.

Taketo was this 16 year old boy who would sometimes help run the candy shop owned by his grandmother. One day, he arrived to the shop after he finishing school for the day. Without alarm, he found a young girl with a generous bust who looked to be around his age. He questioned her, without knowing that this was the new employee. Take apologized right after. He still had his doubts though, so he looked after Ilulu, just in case if she wasn't doing anything wrong. Ilulu would close up shop with Taketo right after.

After a long day of work, Ilulu complained that she didn't have any fun. She had to resist for playing with the kids outside while she was working. That was she started getting depressed for a bit when she realized that no one else was outside besides Taketo and her. After explaining it to him, Take asked her if she wanted to play with him at the park for a bit before going home. Ilulu smiled and accepted. The two would later become friends as she continued working at the shop. Now she was able to tell the difference between friendship and love. By the time Taketo turned 18, he finally confessed to Ilulu. The year after that, Taketo had to go to college. At first being worried that he would have to leave Ilulu. Soon he had an idea, Take would rent an apartment and let Ilulu live with him. Ilulu at the time was into him so much that she would do anything to get closer to him. Just like with Kobayashi, she wanted to breed with Taketo.

The doorknob started turning around, meaning that someone was unlocking the door with the apartment key. Ilulu smiled, her boyfriend finally arrived after a long day of college. As soon as Taketo opened the door, Ilulu launched out of the door to hug her boyfriend. Her push was so powerful that she tackled both of them off of the floor of the apartment building (their apartment is located on the third floor).

"Again Ilulu?" Taketo questioned while airborne with her.

"I missed you!" Ilulu responded before taking out her wings to stop them from falling, safely landing them to the ground. "What took you so long?" Ilulu asked.

"I was having trouble with an assignment. So I asked the teacher for help, it took longer than expected."

"Oh good! I thought you would abandon me here." Ilulu sighed in relief before taking her wings out to safely land themselves.

"Why would I abandon my own apartment with all my stuff in it."

"I don't know! I just got worried that's all!"

Taketo sighs. "Come on, let's go eat." He offers his hand. "Shall we?"

Ilulu blushes. "Sure." She holds his hand along the way, back to his apartment.

To this day, Ilulu is still crazy over him. By the time they arrived at the apartment, Ilulu reminded him of their daily routine every time he arrives home.

"Take! You forgot to give me my kiss!"

"Oh yeah, how could I forget? I had a long day, I'll give you a kiss tomorrow after I get some sleep." Taketo tried making the excuse.

"Taketo!" Ilulu pouted, causing him to chuckle over her reaction.

"Just kidding." He kisses the dragon on her lips, causing her face to turn into a shade of red. Ilulu's heart pounded faster as they kept going, her tongue entered his mouth without permission. This gave Taketo a sweet taste of her saliva. He gave in after a few seconds before releasing.

"Wow. I thought you wanted a hello kiss, not a make out session!"

"I did but I couldn't help my self!" Ilulu said.

"I'm not surprised."

"What? A girl has needs too!" Ilulu said.

"You know that we could do that in bed, right?"

"Ooh! So you finally want to breed?" Ilulu's eyes sparkled in joy.

"That's not what I meant!" He blushed. "Well, I'm going to start cooking now. What do you want to eat today?"

"Steak with fried rice!" She says out loud.

"Alright, I'll call you when it's finished.

They part ways, Taketo would make his way to the kitchen to cook up dinner while Ilulu goes to the living room to watch television. By now, she should be used to watching television alone, but it wasn't the same as watching it with Taketo. She enjoys every moment with him. Twenty minutes later, the food was ready.

"Ilulu! Time to eat!" Taketo shouted from the kitchen.

"Coming!"

Ilulu arrives at the table, Take serves the food, he takes a seat with her.

They both clasped their hands. "Thank you for the food." They said before digging in.

 **Flashback...↓**

It was getting dark outside, almost time for the fireworks to start firing. The festival occurred in the area. Everyone was having fun at the festival. Some of the adults were selling food, children were playing around and families were gathered together to walk around. Everyone would have the time of their lives while Ilulu would be in the candy shop working. At this time of year, there would be a lot of customers at this candy store. Adults would sometimes arrive alone or be accompanied by their child. But that only happens hours before the fireworks start. Families would start looking for somewhere to sit so they could view the scenery of the colorful lights flashing around the dark sky. For now, Ilulu wouldn't be able to witness the fireworks, as she's never seen them in action before, nor has she heard about them before.

Ilulu was still alone in the candy shop. None of the customers visited the shop since the past hour. Only thirty more minutes before the fireworks start. Suddenly, she hears a voice that was all too familiar.

"Ilulu!" A voice said.

"Take!"

There revealed Taketo Aida. "How's everything going?"

"Good actually, it got crowded a few hours back. Now it's all quiet all of a sudden. Kind of boring if there's no people here."

"Must be because of the fireworks show. There are families outside looking for a place to sit to look at the fireworks."

"Fireworks? You mean like dragons breathing fire?"

"No. You've never heard of fireworks before?"

"Not at all."

"Then you should go with me! It'll be fun!"

"But I have work! Besides, who's going to watch the shop while I'm gone?"

"I'll take care of the shop." They hear a voice call out from outside, it was Taketo's grandmother.

"Don't you have a food stand to run?" Ilulu asked.

"Don't worry about that sweetie. One of my friends are running it for me while I take a break from cooking. A woman needs rest you know?"

"Are you sure grandma? We can stay here and watch the shop instead. There's always next year!"

"Nonsense! You're all the younger ones. Go on! Enjoy your lives while you can! Besides, your girlfriend comes first!" The elder teased.

"Wh-What?" Take said with a blush.

"Never mind, go on!" She said.

Take shrugged it off and chuckled afterwards. "Shall we?" He asks Ilulu, she nods in return.

After walking out of the shop, Take tells her to start running with him so they could find somewhere comfortable to sit by. As they ran around, Take noticed a few things about Ilulu. It's been bothering him for a while, Ilulu didn't seem like a normal girl. Since the first day she started working at the shop, he started noticing these things. He didn't want to assume anything without context. So he's decided to ask her himself, at least after he asks her something he's never asked before.

By the time they found a spot, there were only a few minutes remaining before the fireworks show starts.

"We're kind of far from the shop aren't we?" Taketo asked the Ilulu.

"We sure are. But at least we found a good spot! So what's the deal with the fireworks? You told me they were colorful. Must be nice, huh?" She asks.

"They are pretty to look at, but I wouldn't recommend it if you have sensitive hearing. They're loud."

"I've been in many battles, don't worry about it!" She said.

"Okaaay." He started getting suspicious.

Before they could talk any longer, the fireworks started shooting up to the black sky. There were huge varieties of colors and shapes. There were bursts, big bangs and quiet ones. Ilulu enjoyed every bit of it. When the show ended, Taketo decided to ask her what he had in mind.

"Ilulu I need to tell you something."

"What's up?"

"I wanted to tell you that...that...ugh! I don't know how to say it!"

"Say what?" Asked Ilulu.

"I like you."

Ilulu smiled as well. "I like you too!" She responded, causing him to get confused.

"Ilulu, I don't think that you got the idea." This time, he rephrased his confession. "I love you Ilulu." Now she got the idea.

"L-Love?"

He nods in return.

"But Take, I'm a dragon."

"Huh? What?" He said.

Ilulu lets her horns and tail out. She lifts her arms and spins her self around to show every part to him.

"I know that this is hard to believe, but I kind of already knew." Take responded.

"You did? How?"

"Well...a month ago, I accidentally took a peek on you while you were changing into your uniform. I saw your horns. I didn't think that they were real, I thought that they were just cosplay. Plus, I overheard you about your flame bags. Which makes sense now."

"Oh wait. I heard that you're supposed to be embarrassed when someone peeks on you." She wraps her arms around her chest, causing her breasts to press up.

"Pervert." She said.

"That's was one long reaction. Anyways." He focuses again. "Will you accept my confession?"

"Are you sure that you want to be my lover? Take, I've killed humans before. Doesn't that bother you?"

Taketo went silent for a minute. Was he truly fine with the fact that she's killed many of his kind before? Would he accept the dragon that stands before him?

"Ilulu, there must be a good reason why you killed those humans, right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember what you told me? You mentioned that you enjoyed playing with kids. Which means when you were little, you played around with them. Only until one tragic event happened that caused you stop playing with them. That could only mean that you were taught and raised to hate on humans. If that's the case, then it isn't your fault. You were raised like that."

Ilulu's eyes widened, how did he summarize her whole childhood in just a minute?

"How did you-?" She was interrupted.

"But look at you now. You've changed for the better. Same applies for humans, anyone can change! The past is the past! What matters most is the present! We have to make the best of it!" Taketo stopped before continuing. "So in other words, I don't care if you're a dragon from the chaos faction! All I care is about you only! Ilulu, I want to be with you! I like everything about you! Your eyes, your hair, your voice, everything! I love every moment that we get to spend with each other. I sometimes get lonely when we part ways! Ilulu."

Take moves towards Ilulu and holds up her hand. "I love you." He stares deep into her eyes. For the first time in a while, she blushes! Every time he's with her, she rarely ever blushes, even when she catches him staring at her breasts.

"Well...if you're okay with me...I guess I'll accept." She smiled,

Take sighs. "Thank you. I'm glad I told you about my feelings towards you. It's like a great weight has been lifted off of my shoulders."

She chuckles. "You're weird!" She hugs her new boyfriend.

 **Flashback end...↑**

Ilulu and Taketo walk into their bedroom together. Since it was getting late, they decided to go to sleep right away. They crawl into bed, under the warm blankets. Ilulu wraps her arms around Taketo and lays her head on his chest.

"Take. Thank you for choosing me and accepting the way I am. I'm glad that I met a person like you." She says.

Taketo places his hand on her head so he can curl Ilulu's salmon-colored hair. "You made my life better. I'm glad we met that day." He said, causing her to blush.

"Take, can we breed?"

Taketo sighs. "Someday we will, but not now." She pouts.

"Fine. Can we make out at least?" Ilulu asks.

"Well...we are in bed. So it wouldn't hurt right."

"Yay!" Ilulu escapes from his arms and positions herself on top of Taketo.

"Don't be so rough on the kissing though!"

Like he said before, they're not going to have sex...not yet at least.


	11. 10-hru C6

**10-hru C.6**

Kioshi wakes up from his sleep. He opens up his eyes and rubs them. Our young music fan checks if his new lover was still in bed with him. Unfortunately, she wasn't there. Then he immediately remembered that it wasn't the weekend, it was Tuesday. Meaning that today he was going to drop off Kanna to school and return to work. Kioshi receives a flashback of last night, they kissed during the night. Which lead them to sleep in the same bed, without sex. A bummer for Tohru's part, she would be ready for their special bonding at anytime. Kioshi told her that it was best if they planned it out first.

Kioshi slips on his socks, goes to his walk-in closet to dress out, then he leaves the closet and goes out the door to arrive downstairs where Tohru would be cooking breakfast. To his surprise, he finds Kanna already sitting by the table eating the breakfast Tohru cooked.

"Mornin'!" Kanna smiled with her mouth closed to prevent any food from falling out of her mouth. She was still the hungry little dragon like back then. Feeding her well would be the thing first thing to always remember when you have to take care of her. Even if she's a handful relating to food, Kioshi still doesn't mind. He enjoys it when Kanna shows a smile when she enjoys a meal, just like now. Kanna was like the little sister he never had.

Kioshi walks closer to Tohru to greet her.

"Good morning Tohru." Kioshi said.

"Morning my love." Tohru said, catching Kanna's attention as she raised an eyebrow.

"You're breakfast's right here on the counter beside me. Enjoy."

"Thank you as always Tohru!" Kioshi approaches his meal, until Tohru decided to do something unexpected for him.

Tohru raises her green dragon tail and slaps Kioshi's butt.

Kioshi gasps from the sudden contact. "Tohru!?"

Tohru then wraps her tail around his slim body. Kioshi felt the warmth of her tail as she tightened around him. She drags his body to her's, then Tohru leans her face towards his, ending up with a lovely morning kiss. As Tohru and Kioshi were in their own world, Kanna in the background was flushing deeply as steam fused out of her ears. This was too much for the little girl, not to mention the last time when she witnessed two of her classmates kissing. But that's a story that I'll tell another day.

"Lady Tohru. Wh-Why did you kiss Kioshi?"

"Well Kanna, I guess you can say we're having a hot, steaming sexual relationship!" Tohru said, causing Kanna to blush even more.

"It's not like that at all! We didn't even do it yet!" Kioshi looks over at Kanna, who was doing the same, waiting for an answer. "Kanna, I was going tell you after you return from school. But since Tohru decided to reveal it now, I guess it's better to tell you now." Kioshi grabs his breakfast and sits down by Kanna.

"Kanna, love isn't anything you should be disgusted or embarrassed about. Tohru and I love each other very much. After I came back from work, I started playing piano late that night. That was when Tohru came up to me and told me how she felt about me. Kanna, I was so happy when she told that she liked me. I liked her a lot as well. So starting today, we're officially a couple!"

"Wow!" Kanna said sounding amazed.

"So if you ever see us kiss or hold hands, don't be weirded out, because it's normal for the people who love each other very much!" Kioshi said. Tohru in the back felt so happy when she heard his explanation to Kanna. This would prove that Kioshi had no regrets on dating her.

"Okay. I'm happy for lady Tohru. Back in our world, I would always see lady Tohru alone when I'm not with her. So I'm glad that she found someone like you!"

"Kanna! You didn't have to tell him that." Tohru blushed in embarrassment, Kioshi chuckled at her reaction.

"Then I'm glad to have met a beautiful woman like Tohru." Kioshi said as he gave a smile to Tohru, shortly smiling right at him. Kanna smiled at the the two.

Kioshi and Kanna ate their breakfast together. Kanna would retrieve her bento made by Tohru for school.

"Kioshi, would you like a bento?" Tohru asked.

"No thank you, I wouldn't want you to go through all the trouble. Thanks for the offer though!" Kioshi replied.

"No problem!"

Kanna checks through her backpack in case if she forgot anything, everything was good after she inspected it. Kanna puts on her red backpack, now ready for school, she looks over at Kioshi, her guardian.

"Ready to go?" Kioshi asked Kanna, she nods.

"Let's go."

Tohru follows the two from behind. Before leaving, Kioshi would turn around and face Tohru. The two would be in their own worlds, ignoring everything and everyone, except for the person who stood before them.

"I'll be off then." Kioshi said.

"Okay. Goodbye Kioshi." Tohru looked down shyly. Suddenly, a hand lifted up her chin. Kioshi gave Tohru a goodbye kiss on the lips. Kanna blushes as she witnesses the whole thing, but what was more important to her was school.

Kioshi felt something pull on his shirt, it was Kanna. "Kioshi, can we go now? I don't want to be late!" Kanna begged in her monotone voice.

He chuckles. "Sure thing Kanna, I just got distracted." He turns to Tohru once again. "I'll see you later Tohru!" He gives Tohru a quick kiss on her cheek before exiting the door with Kanna.

After twenty minutes of walking, Kioshi finally drops Kanna off to school.

"Bye Kioshi!" She said before joining her group of friends.

"Be safe Kanna! Don't get in any trouble!" Kioshi yelled.

"I won't!" She said.

Kioshi sighs. "Now, time to go to work." He said to himself before walking off.

 **＜Hours-Later→＞**

Later that day, Kioshi received a call from Tohru herself. She informed Kioshi that they would be over at Kobayashi's place for a visit. They would be spending the rest of the day there.

Kioshi would finish mixing his last song of the day before leaving the studio. He walks to Kanna's school and waits for her. As she returns, their next stop would be Kobayashi's house. The same neighborhood that he lives in since he lives right next to his brother.

Upon arriving, he pushes the button of the intercom located outside of his large fence. Masanori goes to the entrance and checks the intercom to check who it was, it was his younger brother, Kioshi.

"Kioshi, Kanna! Please come in!" Masanori said through the microphone of the intercom and turns up the switch to open the fence.

Kioshi and Kanna are met with Masanori at the door. Kioshi gives Masanori a brotherly hug.

"Nice to see you again brother!" Masanori said.

"Been a while."

"Oh so this is Kanna?"

"Hello." Kanna greeted in her monotone voice.

Masanori takes his hand out to give Kanna a handshake. "Hello Kanna! My name is Masanori Kobayashi, nice to meet you." They shake hands.

A bit of background information, Masanori adopted Kobayashi's family name. Her full name is Miki Kobayashi. Masanori calls her by her first name at times, but he's been used to referring her by her last name. She found it unusual, even after marriage, but after a long talk with him, he said that he liked her family name really much. Which lead to him to adopting the family name. From Masanori Nishikawa to Masanori Kobayashi.

Masanori leads the two to the living room where Kobayashi, Tohru and a few of his maids were.

"Good evening!" Kioshi said which caught their attention.

"Kioshi!" Kobayashi and Tohru said.

Kioshi and Kanna settle down by Tohru who sat on the couch.

"Two more cups of tea please!" Kobayashi asked one of her maids.

"As you wish. Excuse me." The maid bowed before leaving the room.

"Tohru told me the news! Congratulations you two!"

"Oh, is that why you were here?" Kioshi asked.

"Hehe, more or less." She chuckled nervously.

Kioshi sighs before responding to Kobayashi. "Thank you miss Kobayashi."

"So tell me, what do you see in Tohru exactly? Anything special you like about her?" Masanori said, walking into the living room with the rest.

"What I like about her?" Kobayashi and Masanori nod. Kioshi looks over at Tohru, she stood there paying full attention on him.

"Well, I love her smile." He said, causing her to smile, giving Kioshi a blush.

"Go on." Kobayashi gestured.

"I love the way she wears her maid uniform so much. I think it looks cute on her." Tohru blushes, he continues. "But when she's outside of her uniform, she's even more beautiful, especially with her hair let down. Her long blonde hair with red ends is another thing I like about her, but that's not all! Tohru is a hardworking, intelligent, caring and charismatic woman! That's what I like about her the most. Not to mention of the fact that she chose me out of all the people around the world. If I were asked for what I'm grateful for, then it would be for being Tohru's boyfriend." Kioshi said all of this from his heart, that was what he felt about Tohru.

"Kioshi." Tohru said teary eyed before jumping into him so she could give him a great hug. "I'm so happy to be your maid and girlfriend too!" She shouted out as she gave constant kisses on both cheeks. Masanori and Kobayashi laughed at the scene as Kanna blushed deeply over it.

When Tohru stopped teasing Kioshi, they both sat down while holding each other's warm and soft hands.

"Now that the two of you are finally going out, when is the date?" Kobayashi asked.

"The date? Well you see...I don't really think that we would have the time. We could plan one for the weekend but I'm worried about Kanna. Who's going to feed this girl?" Kioshi pats Kanna's head, giving her a blush.

"We'll take care of her! You can drop Kanna off here while the two of you go off and do your thing!"

"Um, I'm not so sure about that." Kioshi said in a hesitant tone.

"Come on! My wife and I will keep an eye on her for the whole day!"

Kioshi still wasn't sure about this.

"Come on Kioshi, have faith in your brother. We want the two of you to have fun for once in a while. It'll be great, I promise." Kobayashi tried negotiating with him, which was a success.

Kioshi sighs before responding. "If you say so. Is it fine with you Kanna?" Kanna nods.

"Then it's set then. Our date will be on saturday!"

Kioshi and Tohru give each other a quick peck on the lips.

"Thank you Kioshi." She smiled.

 **＜Time-Skip→Saturday＞**

Their long awaited date was about to take place soon. Kioshi reserved a table for one of his favorite restaurants. This had great service, great food and one more thing that he enjoyed the most under Tohru, that was music.

Tohru and Kioshi walk with each other hand in hand through the city sidewalks.

"Oh my! Looks like I'm getting a bit hungry." Tohru blushed.

"Not a problem! I know a nice restaurant where we can eat! I even reserved a seat for the two of us! Specifically for our date!"

"My, you can be romantic!" She teased.

"I know right? It's my specialty!"

"Stop!" Tohru hits his arm playfully as she laughs.

"Fine, lets get going!"

Kioshi walks her to their destination as Tohru holds onto his arm the whole way. Upon arriving at the restaurant, Kioshi signs in to confirm his reservation. After some time, one of the waiters lead them to their table. This one was closer to the stage where the jazz band performed their music. One of Kioshi's favorite genres to listen to whenever he wants to relax was jazz. His favorite instrument from every jazz song would usually be the saxophone.

"I can see why you picked this place, it's the live performance, isn't it?" Tohru said as she looked through the menu.

"More or less." He said, mocking Tohru from five days before.

"Are you mocking me?" Tohru asked.

"Maybe a little." Kioshi joked around while he was looking through his menu as well.

"You're a handful aren't you?"

"Haha! Am I?"

"Well, considering of how well organized you are at home, not really. At least you put your clothes away, unlike Kobayashi, back when I used to be her maid."

"Well, she used to be a software developer, so that could be why."

"I'm sure it did. She's a hard worker, I'm glad she's retired now. She deserves a long break. Thanks to Masanori's promotion, he's got enough money to take care of her. He even has a pack of maids in the house. They're pretty nice too, I met each one of them even better this week when I visited Kobayashi."

"That's my brother to you. Always looking out for the ones he cares for. He even sends money to our parents too, just in case they won't get bankrupt."

"That's nice of your brother." Tohru commented.

The waiter soon arrived to ask for their drinks. Tohru and Kioshi ordered their choice of drinks. The waiter then asked if they wanted more time to think about what they would like to order before going back for their drinks. They shook their heads and told the waiter their orders. The waiter collected their menus and left the two alone, the waiter would return with their meals twenty minutes later. As he left, the Jazz band started performing. Tohru and Kioshi listened to the music while they waited for their meals. The waiter returned with their desired drinks and left them there. Kioshi and Tohru took sips of their drink before holding each other's hands on the table. The more time they focused on the music, the faster the time ran. Twenty minutes later, the waiter arrived with their meals. They thanked for their food and started eating,

After dinner, they walked out of the restaurant. Kioshi was feeling tired from all the walking, so Tohru decided to fly him over to Kobayashi's house in her dragon form. So she flew him over there. They picked up Kanna from Kobayashi's house and then arrived at Kioshi's house last. Kanna would brush her teeth and go to bed, she was already in her pajamas before they picked her up. She was about ready to sleep over at Kobayashi's house. As for Tohru and Kioshi, they dressed into their sleepwear and went right to bed. But before dozing off, Tohru would first thank him.

"Kioshi, thank you for the date. Today was the best!" She kisses his cheek as she embraces him.

"Anything for my dragon." He kisses her on her lips before sleeping while they embraced each other the whole night, like always.


	12. 5-luLu C2

**5-/¥Lu C.2**

"Yes Taketo, you may go." The professor said.

Take leaves the classroom and walks in an increased speed, to arrive at the men's room as quickly as possible. Last night, he drank more water than his usual amount. That being at least four bottles a day. Last night he drank five water bottles more. This led Taketo to have the urge to do his business really badly.

He arrives inside the bathroom. Since there was nobody inside, he decides to use one of the urinals. Take is the type to get shy when it comes to using the urinals. The stalls would be his better choice if there was one guy using one of the urinals.

As he opens up his fly and takes out his manhood, he starts for what he came for. After finishing, he hears a voice by the floor near him.

"Wow, you're so big!" A female voice said.

Take now in shock, faces down to find Ilulu squatting on the floor, near his groin area. She waves at him with a grin on her face.

"Ilulu!" He turns around to prevent her from seeing any more of him. "How did you get here!?" He asked in a troubled tone.

"Blocked perception!" She responded.

"Why are you here?"

"I was bored. So, I came here to see you. I want to know what you do everyday!" She said.

"Forget it, it's nothing great. Just education that I need for life."

"Sounds fun!"

"Did you hear me? I said education." He repeats.

"I heard you clearly the first time. I always wanted to do that!" Ilulu says.

"Oh right, you were on good terms with humans before you started hating them."

"One of the kids I used to play with explained to me what school was. I was surprised that it was way different when I arrived here. I remember when I thought Kanna was going to a cathedral nearby to learn for her studies."

"Well, we're in the twenty-first century. Things change after a while." He goes to the sink to wash his hands. "Fine, I'll let you watch what I do every day. Don't complain throughout the lecture because I need to listen to what the teacher has to say."

"I won't say a word!" Ilulu activates her spell ability for block perception. "Lead the way!" She said.

"Follow my lead." He opens the door for the men's room to let himself and his invisible girlfriend out. As they arrive to his classroom, he hovers his index finger over his mouth to signal Ilulu that it's time to be quiet now. He opens the door and finds the professor giving him a quick nod to make sure if Take was fine, he nods back.

Taketo takes his seat by a desk, big enough to fit two people, located in the back of the classroom. There sat his friend Tani Hayashida. Tani is a kind and smart girl who helps him with his studies when he's struggling. If he's ever absent, she informs him about the material covered in class or let's him copy her notes. Not only is she a great study buddy for Taketo, but she's also an amazing friend. They would eat with one another over lunch or sometimes hang out during school. Tani, one of the people that Take trusts besides his family and Ilulu. So he told her about his relationship with Ilulu. The only part she doesn't know about is the dragon part. All she knows is about their loving affection for each other. Tani supports the two and would like to meet Ilulu someday. The only bad part is the fact that Ilulu hasn't heard of Tani before. Taketo never mentioned her to Ilulu.

"Take! You're just in time! The professor had an off-topic discussion with one of our classmates while you were gone!" Tani whispered.

"Great, no need to catch up. He's one of my favorite teachers but he's too fast when it comes to notes." Take said before sitting down to his chair next to Tani.

Suddenly, Taketo feels something tap on his shoulder, it was Ilulu.

"Take! Who's this girl?" Ilulu whispers.

"That's Tani, a friend of mine." Take whispers back.

Tani overheared him. "Did you call me?"

"No, I didn't say anything!" Take whispered.

"Okay." Tani nods, continuing her notes.

"Only a friend huh? She better be just a friend! I swear, if you start cheating on me with this busty slut, I'll never forgive you!" Ilulu whispered in an angered.

"Don't worry, I won't. She knows about our relationship, I told her about it." Take informs.

"Good, that'll tell her to stay in her place. There's no way I'm letting her steal my man!" Ilulu said.

This was the first time Ilulu had ever referred Taketo as _her man_. That reference caused him to blush a little.

"Ilulu, I need to start taking notes now. Can you please remain quiet for the rest of class?" He asked.

"Anything you want." She obeys and sits on the floor by Take's seat.

Now he's all ears on his professor, only for a short while. Ten minutes had passed since Ilulu started complaining about Tani. The only dragon in the room was bored. She had nothing to do but listen to the lecture. What was the point of listening if she doesn't go to this class. So instead she decided to have a little fun with her boyfriend while he took notes.

Ilulu thought it was fun in her view, Take found it annoying. The first time she took action, Ilulu purposely breathed by his ear and blew some air on his neck. All she got from him was a sudden gasp.

"Ilulu!" He whispered.

"Something wrong?" Asked Tani from the side.

"No, nothing wrong here. Just had a sudden chill, that's all." He responded.

"Oh, you're cold?" Tani unzips the sweater from her body, revealing the bust she had hidden under. Take takes a glance at her shape, Ilulu notices and slaps his shoulder. "I can lend you this if you want." Tani said.

"No thank you! You need it more."

"If you say so." She responded, still being aware that something was going on with him.

Ilulu was a little disappointed when she caught him staring at Tani's breasts. She had to admit, they were big, but not as big as hers though. Even if they were only flame bags, she knew that someday they would be useful for their future mating session.

After he was caught staring, Ilulu got jealous. In order to feel better, she takes off her shirt and bra, exposing her whole chest, grabs one of Take's hands and lays it on one of her breasts.

"Oh, that's kind of warm." He was calm until he started touching it more and experienced a heart beat with his palm. He immediately knew that this was one of the body parts that he's never touched of Ilulu before. Taketo yanks his hand out and places it on his notebook.

He whispers. "Stop, I need to focus." With a deep blush on his face.

"Fine, I'll stop now. I'll become so quiet that you'll forget that I was ever here in the first place. So continue what you're doing." Ilulu whispered, before crouching down and making her way under the desk. Ilulu grabs the zipper of his pants, unzips his fly and spreads out the flaps.

"Okay, I'm done!" He purposely knocks his pencil under the desk, stands up to zip up his fly, crouches down to grab Ilulu by her hand and packs his things.

"Tani, something important up. Can you send me a picture of the notes when you're done?" Take asked his generous friend.

"Absolutely! Hope things clear up with you!"

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

"See ya later!" She waved before Taketo would turn around and walk away while holding onto something that isn't visible.

Ilulu remained invisible for the rest of their walk throughout the campus. It was until when the two arrived outside the school gates when she disabled her blocked perception. He soon found her breasts exposed, giving him a good view of her huge bust.

"Ilulu!" He approaches her to cover up his girlfriend while looking away. "Didn't you bother covering yourself up after what happened?"

"I forgot, I still don't get why humans get so embarrassed when they're in the nude." Ilulu commented.

"Well, it's natural for the human instinct. You're not allowed to show people your nude body."

"But you're going to see me naked in the future anyways!" Ilulu said which caused him to get flustered a bit.

"Well, you're not wrong Ilulu." He admitted.

"Ah, I see. So you finally came to your senses. You finally want to have sex now! I can't wait for your big, throbbing co-." She was instantly interrupted before she could even finish the last word.

"No! That's not what I meant!" He interrupted.

"Aw man! You got me excited there." Ilulu said before her stomach soon started making noises, signaling that she was hungry.

"I'm hungry."

Taketo takes out his phone to check the time. "I suppose that it is about the time. Let's go eat at the cafe I always eat at. I go there on Fridays with Tani." He added.

"You like that girl better than me, huh?" Ilulu asked.

"Like I said, she's only a friend." He corrected her once again before they started walking the way to the cafe.

Along the way, Taketo had a thought in his mind about Ilulu's comment in the bathroom. He was still surprised that it impressed her so much to even say that out loud. Just to be sure if she meant it, he asked her again.

"Ilulu, back when I found you in the bathroom, you said something about...my size."

"What about it?" She asked.

"Do you really think I'm...big?" Take asked as if he were unsure.

"Of course, why did you think I would say it?"

"You were serious? I thought you only said that to make me feel confident. Looks like you weren't lying then."

"Were you that shy about your size? Sometimes, I don't understand you and other humans. Even if you were small, I would still be okay with it, because it's from the person I love the most."

Taketo blushed from that. This meant that she would love him either way. He didn't have to worry about anything.

"Thank you, that made me feel better. I think you've earned yourself dessert." He said to try to get her happier.

"Take, the more you do nice things for me, the more I want you." She said.

"Well, at least you won't have to wait longer." He said.

Ilulu blushes, it was a rare thing to happen since she always asks for breeding time. At least she's starting to understand why most humans don't talk about the subject.

By the time they arrived at the restaurant, they ask for a table and order their food and drinks. Just like at home, they talk about various subjects during their supper and Taketo admires the way of how cute Ilulu eats her food with that big smile of hers. Basically, they act the same even out in public.

The most enjoyable part of their small date would be the dessert part. Take ordered a milk-shake for two. The one usually ordered by couples who eat here. The choice of flavor would be chosen by Ilulu, she ordered strawberry. She loved the sweetness of the berry, she would be excited to try the shake for the first time with Taketo.

When the waiter arrived with their dessert, Ilulu's eyes lit up. She had her eyes glued on to the milk-shake. They weren't lying when they said that this was a milk-shake for two. The strawberry shake can be seen through the huge glass cup, white whip cream by the rim of the cup as well as there being a chocolate covered strawberry on top. Since there was only one on top, Ilulu wanted to eat the berry with Taketo. So he wouldn't have to be left out.

Ilulu takes out the leaves from the strawberry. "Take, eat this berry with me!" She gets up from her seat to sit right next to him. She gives him the berry. "Hold onto this end with your teeth." She referred to the bottom of the berry.

"Like this?" He said without closing his mouth.

"Perfect." She took advantage by biting her end of the berry, swallowing that whole chunk and then kissing him as he ate his part of the berry. A surprised Taketo swallows his part of the berry by her sudden action, to soon end up kissing her as well. Ilulu had to be one of the sneakiest girls he's ever met, yet one of the sweetest. As they part, they enjoy their milk-shake together as they gaze into each other's love struck eyes.


	13. 10-hru C7

**10-hru C.7**

Sunday, the day after their first official date. One of Kioshi and Tohru's most cherished and memorable moments. Tohru got to know Kioshi a little better as they talked throughout the date. She found out what genres he would listen to on his free time, how involved he is within the projects of other composers or artists and how he used to be in high school. Kioshi used to be in the orchestral classes, the instrument he played for the class was the grand piano.

After that long day of walking around the city to spend time with each other, they ended up arriving home with Kanna to sleep. Which leads us to the next day. Tohru and Kioshi are still in each other's arms until morning. Tohru still had that smile on her face during her slumber, along with Kioshi.

Suddenly, a phone starts ringing, which woke up Kioshi. He glanced over to his girlfriend to check if she was doing all right. Thankfully, nothing was odd about her. Tohru slept soundly with a smile on her face. Kioshi picks up his ringing cell phone and answers.

"Hello?" Kioshi said with a yawn.

"Hey, bro." Said a voice through the line.

"Masanori?"

"Yeah, it's me. Did I wake you?" Masanori asked.

"Actually, you did."

"Whoops, my bad then." Masanori replied with a chuckle.

"It's fine. Something up?"

"It's that time of year again. Mom and dad are visiting." Masanori said.

"This early? I thought they weren't visiting until another three months?"

"They're visiting again after this." Masanori added.

At this point, Tohru wakes up on her own. The first sight she saw was Kioshi talking through his phone. The feminine dragon took matters into her own hands and did what she wanted to do to start off the day with her lover. Tohru leans her head towards his neck, she gives his neck light kisses, Kioshi chuckles quietly to prevent Masanori from knowing what was happening.

"What gave them the motive to visit us all of a sudden?" Kioshi questions his older brother.

"It was all mom's idea. She told me that it was about you."

"Me?" Said the baffled Kioshi.

Before Kioshi could say anymore, Tohru's suddenly starts licking Kioshi's neck. A gasp escapes from his mouth.

"Kioshi, everything good?"

"Yeah, just a sudden chill. It's kind of chilly here." Kioshi told him the excuse.

He felt Tohru's wet saliva on his neck. Normally, he would find it disgusting. However, since this was his girlfriend's saliva, it was erotic to him. This was a sign that Tohru wanted him, really badly. Too bad, he wasn't comfortable with sexual topics, one of his only weakness. Sure sometimes he has erotic fantasies, he imagines doing those acts himself, in his mind only. In real life, he wouldn't perform those acts. Even if Tohru gives him a sign for "Let's do it," he would still hesitate. This doesn't mean that he'll stay like this forever. All he needs is time, then they'll talk about it once he trusts Tohru to the fullest.

"Mom said that she sensed something different going on in you your life. Come to think of it, did you tell mom about your relationship with Tohru?" Masanori asked, expecting for him to say yes.

"Not yet. I'm not sure if I should introduce her yet. I don't think she would approve now that I think about it." Kioshi confessed.

"Not to worry little brother, Kobayashi and I are here to support the two of you. Come over at five, that's when they're arriving. If Tohru wants to come over, make sure to bring Kanna with you. I'm sure our mom would go crazy over her. It's the closest for mom to having a grandchild, right?" Masanori chuckled.

"Ha Ha, right. She is eager to having grandchildren. It's settled then, see you all at five."

"Gotcha. See you later."

Kioshi hangs up and sets his phone back on his nightstand.

"Who was that? You're not cheating on me are you?" Tohru asked.

"No I'm not! I was just calling Masanori."

"Really? What were you talking about with him?"

"Our parents are going over to his house. I have to go with him, but he gave me the choice to bring you with me. Well, you don't have to if it doesn't interest you. I'm fine with whatever."

Kioshi was blushing the whole time he was telling her this. Even though they just had a date yesterday, it was still hard for him to ask her out. Out of Tohru's generosity, she held his hands and lifted them up.

"Of course I'll go with you. I want to meet the people who raised the love of my life."

Kioshi's cheeks transitioned to a red tone after Tohru referred to him as the love of her life.

"Th-Thanks. Kanna's going too then. We can't leave her alone in the house."

"Of course, even though she's in middle school, Kanna still doesn't know how to take care of herself in terms of health. The good thing about her is that she has enough strength to protect herself."

"Good to know. One thing I was curious about, Kobayashi told me that dragons tend to live longer than humans, to the fact that they can outlive most humans. Since there's magic in your world, is there a way for humans to age the same as dragons?"

This question reminded Tohru of the day when her father visited Kobayashi's apartment. Tohru's father asked her what was the point of living with humans if they're going to die out before her. This meant that Kioshi was going to pass away before Tohru. Her imagining her boyfriend's funeral almost made her heart stop.

Just because this was a possibility for this to happen, doesn't mean that it has to. Thanks to Tohru's traveling knowledge, back when she used to hide from humans, she knows about the existence of a potion that can increase the lifespan of any living organism. There's also the immortality potion, but those are extremely rare to the fact that its existence is referred as a legend.

Now that she's got this in mind, Tohru calms herself and answers Kioshi's question.

"Kioshi, you're going to meet other dragons like me. So remember this, if they ever deny about a potion that can increase your lifespan, don't even bother taking their word. I've done more traveling than most of the dragons I have met. I used to be on the run from those humans. Thanks to that, I know about the existence of that potion and an immortality potion."

"Tohru." Kioshi was at loss for words.

"Kioshi, I'm going to remain at this age for decades. I promise you that I'll work hard to find that potion for you. I want to live the rest of my life with you."

Tohru hugs Kioshi tightly to prove her love to him. "I don't care what my dad says, I'll stay with you either way!"

"Thank you, but...other dragons. There's more of you and Kanna in this world?" Kioshi asked.

"Correct. There are four dragons in this world I know that you have yet to meet. One of them I still keep in touch with, I don't know about the other three. Actually, I'm glad that I lost contact with one of them."

"You dislike one of them?"

"In a way, she's just annoying when she tries taking me back to my old world."

Kioshi had a feeling that he shouldn't ask more of this person that Tohru was referring to. So he ignored it.

"Anyways, thank you for the kind words Tohru. I think I have a bit more confidence in myself." He gives Tohru a quick kiss before getting off the bed. "Let's start our morning then! Let me dress up and then I'll cook us some breakfast. We'll start preparing plans later."

"Got it."

As breakfast came along, Kioshi and the rest enjoyed their first meal of the day. It's not everyday that you get to eat his cooking since Tohru cooks during the week. Tohru admitted that his food tasted better than her food before. Kioshi would take the compliment but deny that it was any better than Tohru's.

Upon finishing, Kioshi informed Kanna about their plans for today. She was excited to visit Kobayashi's place like always, but also nervous to meet his parents. To calm her down, he pats Kanna's head. The stress she had a few seconds ago instantly fades away. Now replaced with a fuzzy, warm feeling. Kioshi orders Tohru to dress into anything but the maid uniform for his mom and dad. Kioshi planned on telling his parents about his dragon girlfriend. This would mean that he would have to tell them about Tohru being his maid and girlfriend. He had a feeling that they would somehow force them to break up, but thanks to Kanna for still being the cute girl she is, this would distract Kioshi's mother with the fact that he has a cute eleven year-old girl living in his house.

 **Time-Skip→5PM＞**

It was finally time for the family reunion, the Nishikawa family. Kioshi and Tohru stood outside the door hand in hand while Kanna stood in front of them, waiting for Masanori to open up.

"Nothing to be nervous about Kioshi. Even if they don't approve of me, you're still going to be my boyfriend either way." Tohru said, attempting to calm Kioshi. Then the door opens.

"Kioshi, Tohru, Kanna! Come on in!"

As they entered the house, Kioshi then told him that it was time to start the plan. Tohru and Kanna would have to wait before they could show themselves to the parents. Masanori noticed that Kioshi was trembling a bit. He was clearly nervous for what the result would end up. Masanori puts his hand on his younger brother's shoulder to calm him down. Masanori has done this before when they still lived with their parents.

"Calm down, there's no need to fret. This is mom and dad we're talking about, they'll understand. If all goes wrong, we'll bring out Kanna. She'll be of great help."

"I can help?" Kanna asked.

"Yes Kanna but not yet." Masanori replied to Kanna.

Kioshi turns to Tohru. "We'll meet in a bit." He said before walking away with his older brother.

The two walk into the living room, they are met with Kobayashi and their parents.

"How's my musician doing, did you hook up with anyone from the music industry?" Ena teased.

Ena Nishikawa, the mother of the two. She has curly chin-length hazel hair, green eyes, average height, just a little shorter than her husband. Ena is the type to tease everyone in the family, including her husband. Everyone knows about her wish of having grandchildren. Mothers would usually, shy away or avoid any sexual topics from their child. This woman however, encourages Masanori and Kobayashi to get it on as soon as possible. His own mother is even willing to buy him protection for their intercourse and all the baby items they would need for their future baby. Like they both said, Ena is an interesting mother.

"Tani, please stop teasing our son. He barely arrived." Kenta asked his wife.

Kenta, Kioshi's father. In his 40s just like his wife Ena. Average height, similar to Ena's but Kenta is a little taller and has short hair. He wears a black buttoned up flannel with a pair of jeans. Kenta is usually the one who takes control of his wife when it comes to kids. Whenever one of her friends come over to the house with their little ones, she ends up carrying the baby the whole day. Kenta as always would persuade her to let go of the baby. The day when Masanori and Kioshi left to live on their own, she cried like any other mother would do. Before Kioshi would live on his own, Masanori made some arrangements. Kioshi would live next to his brother's big house, thanks to Masanori's promotion from his job.

"N-Nice to see you again, mom and dad." Kioshi stuttered. "What made you two visit all of a sudden?"

Ena then had a smug look on her face. "You know the phrase 'Mom knows everything'? For this case, I don't know everything about what's happening in your life. What I do know, is that something's up with you."

Kioshi could never hide anything from his mother, so he had no choice but to spill the beans.

"Mom...you always told me since that day at the park what true love was. You said that when the day comes when I get a girlfriend, you would give her your permission for dating me. Only if she loves for what I am, isn't a delinquent, doesn't bully or use me for her advantage, and we both agree with the choices we want to do next."

"My boy...you finally got yourself a girlfriend haven't you?" Kenta asked, in which Kioshi nods in return.

"Tohru, Kanna! You may come out now!" Kioshi yelled.

Two figures came out from the shadows. Tohru walks up next to Kioshi while Kanna hides behind him. Even meeting the parents of her guardian was a big thing.

"Meet my girlfriend, Tohru." Kioshi introduced her to his parents.

"It's an honor to meet you two." Tohru's bowed.

"Horns?" Kenta whispered.

"Wow! A cutie and a cosplayer! You won a good one!" Ena gave her son a thumbs up.

"Actually, these horns aren't fake. They're real, I'm a dragon!" Tohru revealed with a smile.

Ena and Kenta tried processing what they both heard. "Huh?" The married couple responded. Tohru then popped out her tail to remain visible for Kioshi's parents to see. They were in shock, so they backed away a little for safety.

"She's not wrong." Masanori said which caught their attention. "Those horns on her head are one hundred percent real. She used to be Kobayashi's maid back when we still worked together. Now, Tohru is Kioshi's maid."

"You still call me by my last name! I'm your wife!" Kobayashi said.

"Ha ha, sorry Miki. I just really like your last name!" Masanori said as he scratched the back of his head.

Kobayashi sighs. "It's okay, I'm fine with it either way. Ena, Kenta, please trust us on this. I've known Tohru for three years already. She's trustworthy, responsible, nice, hardworking and caring."

Ena and Kenta look back at Tohru. She was clearly getting nervous now. Kioshi notices and calms her down by holding her hand.

"Not all dragons crave for death and destruction. If you're still not convinced, then consider this. If you still think she's a bad dragon, then explain to me of why they're holding hands." Kobayashi asked.

"Kioshi." Ena said softly.

"They love each other very much. You want your son to be happy for the rest of his life right? So please let him be. Let them remain happy. I'm sure that she promises you two that he'll keep him safe."

Ena and Kenta look at each other, they nod. Meaning that they would have to finally give Tohru permission on dating their youngest son.

"Miki, we'll take your word." Ena said in a serious tone. It was rare for Ena to act this serious.

"Tohru, we'll give you permission to date our son." She said.

"Thank yo-!" Tohru was then interrupted by Ena.

"Only, if you promise not to harm our son! Which means if you either get him killed, we'll never forgive you. Got it?" Ena asked.

"Got it!" Tohru said in a determine tone.

"Welcome to the family." Kenta said.

"One more thing!" Ena exclaimed.

"Yes ma'am!" Tohru asked.

"This one is for me personally." Ena pauses before saying her request. "Make lots of children with him! I want a grandchildren!" Ena requested.

"Mom!" Kioshi yelled with a blush.

"Oh dear." Kenta face palms.

Tohru then received an erotic thought of her and Kioshi having a noisy, bed-creaking, steaming night in bed as she heard slaps from what's seems to be from their aggressive intercourse.

"You're having lewd thoughts aren't you?" Kioshi could tell by the way Tohru looks with her blushing face and drooling mouth.

"I'll do my best to bare all of his children!" Tohru agreed with Ena.

"Thank you!" Ena ran towards Tohru and hugged her. "Welcome to the family!" She jumped with Tohru like little girls.

Masanori and Kobayashi witnessed the scene.

"I love your mom." Kobayashi said, now laying her head on Masanori's shoulder.

"She's interesting all right." Masanori said.

Suddenly, Kioshi was reminded of the person behind him, Kanna. He forgot all about her while he was dealing with his parents.

"I forgot to introduce you two to someone else!" He turns around and pushes Kanna lightly in front of him so she could properly show herself.

"Kanna Kamui, eleven years old. One of Tohru's friends. Since she lives under my roof, which makes me her guardian." Kioshi said.

"Sh-She's...adorable!" Ena quickly walks towards Kanna and hugs her. "Her white horns and puffy tail make her even cuter! She's just like a doll!"

Even though Kanna was an eleven year-old now, Ena was still able to pick her up. So she carried her to the couch and sat her between her and Kenta.

"Today you'll be sitting with mama Ena today, okay?" Ena kept patting Kanna's head, which she enjoyed a lot.

"You don't have to go that far Ena." Kenta said.

"Yes, Ena." Kanna said in her monotone voice. "I have a question."

"Ask away!" Ena said.

"Where do babies come from exactly?" Kanna asked which caught everyone's attention, they all glared at Ena.

"Hehe, looks like it wasn't a smart idea to mention baby making in front of an eleven year-old, huh?"

Kenta sighs. "Ena, my dear." He commented.

"Kanna, you're in middle school, right? I'm sure that they'll introduce you how it all works. Just wait a little longer, but make sure to stay mature throughout the lesson. Yes, you'll feel embarrassed, but you'll soon realize that it's something to not be embarrassed about." Kobayashi informed Kanna, this would cause her to get even more curious.

For the next few hours, they would all chat, eat and laugh together, as a family. Tohru finally felt welcomed with Kioshi's side of the family, because they accepted her. The only subject she would have to worry about was her family. The only family member she has was her father, the one who still resents humans. Now that Tohru was with another human, her father would have the wrong idea that humans were lying creatures. Tohru was rebellious, she would only do what she wanted to do. No matter what her father tells her, she'll always follow her heart. Kioshi and Tohru would have to prepare themselves when her father finally arrives. If they need backup, they have Kobayashi and Masanori on their side.

Tohru, Kioshi and Kanna leave first for Kanna's sake, since she started getting tired, especially when it was midnight. Ena and Kenta decided to stay a little longer with Masanori and Kobayashi.

As they made their way to the house, Kanna mentioned something that Kioshi's mother said.

"Kioshi, Ena kept saying that I would be a great sister for you and an amazing daughter for her." Kanna said.

"That's my mother right there." Kanna expected a direct response for the sister part. "However, she isn't wrong." Kanna then looked up to Kioshi.

"You're like the sister I never had." He looks down to meet Kanna's eyes. "It's fun having you around!" Kioshi smiled, Kanna blushed of how appreciated she felt.

"Do you think we could play piano tomorrow?" Kanna asked.

"Of course, after you finish your homework of course! School goes first!" Kioshi said.

"Yay!" Kanna said in her monotone voice.

In Tohru's eyes, she thought that they would be great siblings. It's like they're a big happy family. Tohru is proud to be in a relationship with Kioshi. No matter what anyone says, their love for each other will never be broken.


	14. 5-luLu C3

**5-/¥Lu C.3**

It's finally the weekend, no school for Taketo today. Which means Ilulu has Take all for herself today and tomorrow. Well, that's what she thought at first. Ilulu and Take share a nutritious breakfast together at the dining room of the apartment. They start off their morning just like every other day. Except, something changes their daily routine. Someone was coming over for a study session.

"Ilulu, someone's coming over today." Taketo said, which caught Ilulu's attention.

"Who exactly?"

"My friend, Tani. Remember her?" He asked, hoping for her to remember.

"Oh, her." She said in a disappointed tone.

"Yeah, does she bother you?" He asked.

"Oh no! I'm totally not bothered by the fact that you never told me about your busty friend!"

Take thought of defending his friend before he realized that things would end up bad if he did. "Okay? She's coming over to study with me. Since you decided to visit me during school which I had no choice but to leave campus. The lecture that day was really important! To make things worse, it was algebra! I'm not good at math!"

"Hehe, sorry?" Ilulu said nervously as she realized her mistake.

"Don't fret over it, Tani's going to help me. She's really good at math, not to mention that she's one of the top five math students out of all of the professor's classes!"

All the praising he's doing for Tani was starting to make Ilulu jealous. Out of anger, she bends the spoon that she was using to eat the soup without noticing.

"When's...this girl...arriving." Ilulu said, attempting to hold back her anger.

"U-Um, p-probably in an hour." He stuttered.

"You better spend some alone time with me before you go off and ogle over her tits! Now that I mention it, why can't you look at mine instead!?" Ilulu lifts up her black shirt to expose herself to him. Taketo didn't expect this to happen, so he received a glance of her over-sized breasts. Luckily, her nipples were covered by bandages instead. Only a small portion of her pink nipples were showing by the side of the rectangular bandages.

"Ilulu! I told you, I'm not ready yet!"

"Oh so you prefer to grope hers? Is that it?" Ilulu said.

"I would never lay a hand on her! I only belong to you and you only!" Take yelled, the last sentence caused her to blush a bit.

"Ahem, well then. I think we're done with breakfast now." She gets up from her seat and pulls his hand. "Come watch some television with me! My show's about to start!"

An hour passed, just enough to watch Ilulu's favorite shows and two anime episodes. Ilulu wanted to watch more, but someone knocked on the door. Tani finally arrived, just as promised. Taketo picks himself up from the couch and opens the door to greet his friend.

"Welcome Tani, how's your day so far?" He asked.

"Good, just doing the usual like always. Ready to start?" Tani asked back.

"Always am." He leads Tani to the living room, where Ilulu was at.

Ilulu notices a girl walking into the room, she immediately recognized Tani because of her bust.

 _It's this chick again!_ Ilulu said in her head.

Tani finds "You must be Take's girlfriend! Ilulu, right?"

"That's correct." Ilulu said.

"My name's Tani, nice to meet you." She held her hand out to her so they could shake hands. Which Ilulu hesitantly accepted.

"Take has told me a lot about you!" Tani informed.

"He..talks about me?" Ilulu said.

"Of course! He brags on how he's so lucky to find a girl like you, how thankful he is for you, how he cares about you and how sexy you look to him!" Tani teased at the last part.

"Tani!" Take yelled, being flustered.

"Sorry! I'm not wrong, am I?"

Take's face turned even redder, he dodges the question.

"Even if he did care about me, maybe he should consider my feelings as well! Why didn't he tell me that he was meeting with some girl! Next thing you know, he's going to start sleeping with this slut!"

"Ilulu!" Take said.

Tani just stood there in shock. Their first conversation with each other and Ilulu's already talking smack. She needed an answer of why she was acting like this. Were they always like this? It's obvious that she's jealous of Taketo hanging out with other girls other than her. The only clue she has to what was going on was the part where Take has never talked about her to Ilulu.

Take was annoyed by the way Ilulu was behaving, even if this was the first time he's ever seen Ilulu very fussy. She walks up to Ilulu, grabs her hand, yanks her up and drags her to their room.

"Ilulu! What's your problem?" Take asked in an angered tone.

"I'm just mad that you decided to keep this quiet. You know what, I'm actually glad that I came over to your school. Otherwise, you might of been groping her breasts and sleeping with that whore!"

Ilulu wasn't holding back, she's didn't care if Tani could hear her from the next room. It wasn't everyday that Ilulu would talk so badly of someone.

"You take that back Ilulu! That's my friend you're talking about!" Take yelled.

"Forget Tani! Let her sleep with the next guy she meets!" Ilulu said.

Even if Tani knew that Ilulu misunderstood her, it still hurts hearing those words for her. Luckily, Tani was always a tough girl since day one. Take on the other hand was furious that his own girlfriend who he trusted his life on was talking so badly towards his friend.

"Ilulu, I'm very disappointed in you. But you're right, I should have introduced you to her sooner." He caught her full attention. "To think that my own girlfriend would talk so badly about my only friend in college...it's unbelievable. You remember my friends from high school right? We all went our separate ways because we wanted to chase our dreams. Sure we still talk to each other with our phones, but college takes away most of our time. Tani is the only friend I have right now, if you don't accept her then so be it!"

Ilulu got confused at the last part before he started explaining.

"The reason why I started dating wasn't because of your physical appearance, I love you because of the way you are. You were brave, caring, trustworthy and understanding. Those are the traits I like about you the most! But now, I think I'm starting to regret that I've ever met you."

Regret, Take finally started regretting. The word regret echoes inside Ilulu's mind. She would start tearing up a bit.

"I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight, don't bother persuading me to sleep with you. I'm angry right now." Take closes the door from his room and leaves Ilulu behind.

Tani notices Take walking into the living room.

"You heard everything, didn't you?" Take asked.

She nods, admitting that she heard everything Ilulu had said about her.

"I'm really really sorry about this. I don't know why Ilulu snapped out of no where."

"It's...fine. She's jealous, and I can understand that." Tani said which caused Take's eyes to widen up.

"You have?"

"Yeah, I've been there before. Back when I was still in high school to be exact. It's a common thing to happen between couples. So you shouldn't be surprised at this point."

"Really? It is?"

"Don't tell me that this is your first time arguing with Ilulu."

He nods, Tani sighs.

"Still a newbie, huh? Even after two years with her?"

"Ilulu isn't like any other girl. She's...special. To me at least."

"Even after all the arguing you still love her." Tani comments.

"I do! I'm afraid that Ilulu might break up with me, I don't want that to happen." Take said, sounding worried.

Tani then placed her hand on Take's shoulder to support him.

"I'm sure Ilulu would understand. Even if she does break up with you, you can still date other girls! There are plenty of fish in the sea!"

"No!" Take exclaimed, which caught her off guard. "I-I can't imagine a future without Ilulu. She's always been there for me when I was down. I love her too much to even separate ways from her. That's why I asked her to live with me. So everytime I wake up in the morning, she's the first person I see when I start off my day. I don't want to lose that."

This silenced Tani for a few seconds. Turns out that Take was very loyal towards Ilulu. This was true love between a dragon and a human.

"That's a relief!" Tani giggled. "For now, we should carry on with the study session. I don't want to get in the way of your relationship, it's better if I leave you two alone soon."

"I don't know. I'm afraid to face her again." He admitted.

"You'll be fine!" Tani playfully punches his shoulder.

Taketo was clearly still worried about the situation.

"Hey, how about we go shopping after this. We can buy Ilulu an apology gift?" She said, trying to cheer him up, which he agreed on. Without further distractions, they start on the study session, which would take three hours of their time.

Eventually they finish studying and covering the material that Take missed when he had to walk Ilulu home. Their stomachs grumbled as expected. It's time for them to eat. Just like they've planned before, they would gather their things to eat out. Someone would be missing if only the two went, Ilulu was still in her room. Take still had some heart within him. The young man decided to check on her and ask if she wanted to come along.

Take walks to the bedroom door and tries opening, it was locked.

"Ilulu, Tani and I are eating out. You want to come with?" He said from outside the door.

Ilulu was on the bed, weeping under the covers. She heard him clearly. Sadly, she was still angry at him. "No. I'll make myself a sandwich. Go on with her, I don't care anymore." She said.

Take, taken back by this, obeyed. "As you wish." He responded with a sad tone, now heart broken. When he returned to Tani, she knew that he was sad. Tani reminded him that they were going shopping for Ilulu's apology gift so she wouldn't be as mad. That is, if she accepts it. Both of them exit the apartment and made their way down the stairs. Before they went off to the city, Tani pats his shoulder and tells him that he shouldn't give up just yet. She knew that Ilulu would start regretting if she ever left you, because she still loves him deep inside her heart.

＜Time-Skip→1 hr 8mins＞

After they ate lunch, they were on the search for anything that could please Ilulu's tastes. There was nothing, she refused to wear any other clothes than the one she always wore. Due to the fact that none of them would ever fit her freakishly large breasts. Who could blame her? Even if there were stores that gave women the option to adjust the clothes to fit their chest, she declined. Jewelry was out of the question, she didn't want to attract any bandits. Sure, she could easily eradicate every bandit that she saw, but it was annoying for her.

Tani and Take sat on a nearby bench inside the mall. They were a bit tired out by all the walking, they needed a rest for their legs.

"We've looked all around the city, but all we encountered were more and more clothing stores! Are you sure that there's nothing that Ilulu likes?" Tani asked.

"I'm not...sure." Take sighs. "I guess that proves that I'm not a good enough to even be with her." This fired up Tani. She stands up, stood in front of Take, then she slaps him.

"Don't you quit on me!" She places both hands on both sides of his face as she pulled him close to her's.

"I know that we've only started knowing each other for half a year, but I know that you can do better. I know you're not the type to give up! You know how we studied back at your apartment after your absence? You're the one who planned it! An idiot would just take off and give up after that! Despite by all those offensive comments she said about me, I know that deep deep down, she's a great woman! So tell me, do you want her to be your's forever or are you going to let another man take her from you?"

To go this far to help out your friends, this was touching. This was a real friend.

"I'll...remain her boyfriend."

"Excellent, now think for what she would love best!" Tani commanded.

Take did so and looked around. Then he found the perfect place where he could find Ilulu's gift.

"Perfect!" He stood up from the bench and ran off. "Stay there Tani! I'll be back!"

＜Time-Skip→Evening＞

Take arrives in his apartment, he closes the door behind. Tani went home so she could give him some alone time with Ilulu. So they can clear things up and hopefully work it out. He goes to the room where Ilulu was located before he left with Tani. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked unlike the last time. He opens up and finds no one in the room.

"Ilulu?" This troubled him for a quick second. He had thoughts that maybe Ilulu already moved out from his apartment. Even if her stuff was still in here, he was worried that she did. He runs out of the room and checks in the living room. The female dragon wasn't there. He checks the bathroom and closet, she wasn't there either. There was only one room that he didn't check, that was the kitchen.

He slowly made his way to the kitchen. He was so nervous and stressed as he approached closer. If she wasn't there, that would mean that this was the end of their relationship. Take would have to spend the rest of his days alone, never will he find another girl like Ilulu. The moment of truth, he looks around the corner of the doorway. The answer finally calmed him down. He finds Ilulu in a white apron with her hair tied up from behind. The blue ends on her hair was another trait that he liked about her. The pinkish-orange hair with sky blue colors on the ends of her hair added more of her cuteness.

Take tried approaching her without alarm, but Ilulu sensed his movement behind her. So she quickly turns around and faces Taketo.

"Take, you're here." She forced a smile as she looked towards the ground to prevent eye contact with him. Ilulu turns around and picks up a tray, then she shows them to her boyfriend. "I made you sandwiches. I know it isn't much..I know that they're not good as your's..but..I'm sorry. I know what I said was very wrong, I shouldn't have said those things about Tani. I guess the jealousy got the best of me, that I snapped." Ilulu started tearing up before continuing.

"This...this feeling...I feel so sad. Something's wrong with my heart. It feels like something heavy is weighing down my heart. Who knew that this kind of pain ever existed. To be honest, the last time I felt something similar to this was when I was first told about my deceased parents, murdered by humans." Ilulu's tears dropped to the hardwood floor.

It was heartbreaking to see Ilulu like this. It was because of his actions that caused Ilulu to remember that fateful day. Taketo approches the crying dragon. She doesn't bother looking up. So he sets aside the tray, lifts her head up gently, lowers his head and leans in for a warm kiss with his girlfriend. This was the only way to calm Ilulu's sadness. The same technique used when Ilulu first talked about her parent's death with him.

The kiss stopped Ilulu's tears, she wraps her arms around him. The young couple last for a while like that, for two minutes straight. Since they usually made out during the night time, they were used to kissing without breaths. As they depart, they stare into each other's eyes.

"I was in the wrong too. When I said that I regretted dating you, it was very foolish of me. I should never of done that Ilulu. That was dumb of me. I should be the one apologizing. Please...forgive me." Take hugs her tighter.

She sobs, yet she smiles. "We're both in the wrong, aren't we?" She hugs back. "I'll forgive you if you forgive me."

"Looks like I have no other option do I? You're forgiven." He said as he embraced her even more.

"Same here."

After a short while, she noticed the bag left on the ground besides Taketo.

"What's that in the bag?" She asked as she departed from him.

"Oh right! It's your gift, it's not much but I think you'll like this either way."

He takes out the item from the bag. It was a bag of strawberry chocolate kisses. This candy instantly reminded her of their cherished memory.

It was Valentine's Day, they were outside of the shop during her break. They were very close since they were both dating at this point. On that same day, Taketo's grandmother gave Ilulu a bag of strawberry chocolate kisses as thanks for always helping out in the shop. When she opened up the bag, she suggested that they would eat a few together. Take as always obeyed to her gorgeous girlfriend. It was then when Ilulu said his name. As he turned to her side, she was met by a pair of lips and a piece of candy. Ilulu still had the chocolate between her lips, Take had no choice but to eat it along with her before he could continue kissing. This was the first time they ever kissed. All thanks to those chocolates.

"I remember those. I love them. It's thanks to those, that I stole your first kiss." Ilulu giggled.

"And those are one of the things I do not regret."

For the next few minutes, they eat the chocolate together as a couple. The two ended up sleeping together like always. He was glad to have a person like Ilulu in his life. Take never saw a future without Ilulu.


	15. 10-hru C8

**10-hru C.8**

Today is Saturday. This had to be one of the most impacting mornings Kioshi had ever experienced. He opens up his eyes, the first object Kioshi saw as he started off his day was the ceiling. It was odd due to the fact that he would always wake up by his side while embracing Tohru. Now it got complicated for him. As he turned over to his side, there was no one there. Not a sign of the beautiful blonde by his side. He lifts his upper body up and gets out of bed. He searches through his room, closet, and bathroom. No sign of Tohru anywhere. Since Tohru was gone, he walked over to Kanna's room.

He slowly opens the door without any creaking and peeks through the dark room. As he let a bit of light into the room, he finds Kanna sleeping soundly. He sighs in relief, Kioshi wasn't home alone after all.

Before he met Tohru, he's always been lonely since childhood. He rarely had any friends. The closest he had for a friend was his older brother Masanori. Even if Kioshi was an easygoing person, according to his classmates, he still had the habit of spending time alone. The only time he would ever talk to someone was if they asked him a favor or question, that was it. He was never the type to be in the center of attention. Sophomore year was also the year where he was eager to have a girlfriend. Sadly, he never had one during high school. After he graduated college, he broke out of his shell. If you're a mixing engineer, of course, you would have to communicate with people in order to get things right on every project. But even after he broke out of his shell, he still felt lonely inside his home. At one point, he wished that he would someday meet a girl that would be willing to spend her own time with him. Luckily, he got what he wanted when Masanori called him into his house to introduce Kioshi's new maid, Tohru.

Kioshi returns to his room, willing to go back to sleep. Before he could even crawl back into bed, he finds a letter on his nightstand.

This is what it read:

 _Dear Kioshi Nishikawa,_

 _I know that you must be surprised by the fact that I'm not there with you. Sorry about that! I went back to my old world to find the life-span expansion potion. If I find the potion and ask one of the mages to help modify the potion, this will allow you to live as long as a dragon. Meaning that we can spend the rest of our lives together, for centuries! I don't want you to die before me!_

 _One last thing, I don't know when I'll be back. These potions are extremely rare to find, for someone who doesn't travel. I think I've told you before that I used to be on the run by humans, right? Well, this could either take days, weeks, maybe months. Hopefully, it doesn't take long like a year. Please take care of Kanna for me while I'm gone for the week. I promise that I'll make it up to you when I return. Don't cheat on me, okay? If you do, I'll kill you._

 _Love, Tohru._

Kioshi smiles at the last part of the second paragraph. "That's Tohru all right!" He chuckles. Then he frowns at the fact that she won't be back for a while. "I love you." He whispered before crawling into bed.

Kioshi grabs the pillow that Tohru uses to rest her head on while sleeping. He hugs the pillow and sniffs it. "It smells just like her." He smiled before he went back to sleep, soon having a dream about Tohru.

An hour passes, he wakes up with the pillow still in his arms. Then he saw a mound under the covers of the bed beside him. At first, he thought that Tohru came back from her search. But as his eyes adjusted, even more, he noticed that the mound was smaller than what he had expected. There was only one person who was that short from the house.

"Kanna." He called out. Kanna lifts the blankets from her body and shows herself, still in her pajamas

"What are you doing sleeping in my bed?" Kioshi asked politely.

"I'm hungry." Kanna simply said.

Kioshi sighs, he checks the time from his phone. "Looks like I overslept. At least it's the weekend."

Kioshi gets out of the bed and slips on his slippers. "Oh right." He picks up the letter Tohru left behind. "You know about Tohru's situation?" Kanna nods.

"She woke me up." She said in an annoyed tone when she thought about it.

"I see. You want to play piano after breakfast?" He asked. Kanna's expression would turn to an excited one.

They walk downstairs together. Kanna would be in the living room watching television while Kioshi cooked up the breakfast. Kioshi decided to cook crepes like last time. He thought that this would be a good way to start off their first day alone together. This would also be her reward for bringing home such good grades from her school. She was even smarter than Kioshi on mathematics. They were always A+'s on math while the other subjects would be B's or A's.

Kioshi finished cooking, so he calls Kanna's name to tell her that it was ready. He adored Kanna's reaction to her breakfast. Kanna immediately gave him a hug before sitting down to eat up the crepes. Kioshi was off to an easy start, tomorrow was when he would be the busiest he's been without a maid.

When the next week had passed, Tohru still hadn't arrived. It saddened him by the fact that he hasn't seen his beloved for a while. Although, he did meet someone new. It was one of Kanna's old friends, Saikawa. She's been friends with Kanna for a long time now. Since it was getting too quiet in Kioshi's house, he decided to let Kanna host a sleepover with her friends invited to the house. That was how he met Saikawa. She already knew about Kanna and Tohru being dragons, all Kioshi had to explain was why Kanna and Tohru moved here. When Saikawa asked him where Tohru was, he responded with a sad expression. She was confused at first, but then she was told about the relationship he had with Tohru.

A few more days pass on, still no word of Tohru at all. Kioshi was oddly getting used to the loneliness he's been experiencing the past week and a half. This didn't mean that he wanted it to last even more though. Which takes us to present time.

Kioshi was walking down the pastry aisle. He'd had to drop Kanna and Saikawa off at Masanori's house before buying groceries and snacks for the slumber party.

As he found something that the girls would like, he instantly threw his hand out and tried grabbing the pastry. Instead, he was met with a pair of feminine hands. He looks up to see who it was and created eye contact with the woman in front of him. She immediately reacts and backs away.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" She blushed in embarrassment.

"Elma?" Kioshi said, which caught her attention.

"Huh? Have we met?" Elma asked.

"Don't play around with me! Don't you remember? I'm Masanori's younger brother, Kioshi!"

Elma examined his physical appearance. She still didn't remember.

"Wait, I got an idea!" Kioshi takes something out of his small backpack, a pair of headphones. The same ones he used since the day he graduated from college.

He puts on his headphones around his neck. "What about now?" Kioshi asked.

"Oh! Kioshi! It's been so long!" Elma gave him a quick hug to greet each other.

"How are you doing! You've changed! You've even gotten taller!" She commented.

"Have I? You changed your hairstyle too! I remember when you had short hair, now it's longer! I didn't recognize you for a second there!" Kioshi commented before noticing a piece of jewelry on her ring finger. "No way! You're married now?"

"Oh, you noticed! I am indeed, married to the love of my life, Kano." Elma said, hoping that Kioshi would at least recognize the name.

"Oh! So you two did end up being together! I had a feeling that it would happen, you two were meant for each other!" Kioshi commented again.

"Thank you Kioshi. I appreciate you supporting my family."

"Family? You have a kid now!" Kioshi instantly had an idea. "Hey, how about we eat lunch together? There's a lot to catch up, my treat!" He said.

Four years ago when Kioshi still attended college for music, he would sometimes stay the night over at his brother's house just to spend some time with his brother. Kioshi at the time didn't have his house yet, he lived in the dorms from the college he was attending. In one of his visits, he was introduced to Masanori's girlfriend, Miki Kobayashi. Who would soon become his sister-in-law in the near future. Kioshi was shy around her at first, but when he kept visiting his brother, Kioshi got to know Kobayashi even more.

There were times when Masanori hosted a party for his close friends from work. Those being Makoto, Kano, Elma and including his girlfriend Kobayashi. Kioshi was invited to one of them, which is how he was introduced to Elma and the others. Elma and Kano were days away before Kano would decide to propose. Kioshi didn't know about their marriage due to being too busy on college. Another reason why was that Kano and Elma decided to have a civil marriage. The place they had to marry in was small. Elma managed to convince her parents to attend the ceremony, Kano's family went there regardless. Both families had already met before and they were both happy that their child was all grown up and finally sharing a life with the one they love.

Elma and Kioshi already ordered their meals, they sat together and started talking. Elma explained everything that happened to her since she married Kano. The last thing she mentioned was her baby boy, Haruki.

"Haruki is a great name Elma, I would really like to meet the little guy someday!"

She chuckles. "I'm sure that my little dragon would love to meet you!" She said casually.

"Excuse me, little dragon?" Kioshi questioned.

"Oh, Masanori didn't tell you, even after you got Tohru to be your maid? Strange. Anyways, I'm a dragon."

Kioshi was still processing her response.

"What! Why didn't he tell me? And you know Tohru?"

"Yep, we both go way back!" She smiled proudly.

"Why hasn't Tohru talked about you yet?" Kioshi asked.

Elma sighs, she knew why. "Is she still against me? Let's just say that we were rivals back in the day and she always hated when I was too close to miss Kobayashi."

"Oh, she did mention that there were four dragons living in this world. One she still talks to and three she has lost contact with. Now that I think about it, she did say something about being glad that she's lost contact with one of the three."

"I'm sure that she's referring to me," Elma said disappointedly. "Anyways, what's been Tohru and Kanna up to?"

"Kanna is doing great. She's been receiving good grades, having lots of friends, stuff like that. Kanna right now is playing with Saikawa back at Masanori's house. The reason I'm here was that I had to buy more groceries and a few snacks for the girls while my brother and sister-in-law took care of them. I know that they're eleven now, but they're still kids in my eyes."

"Kanna still sounds the same! What about of Tohru?"

"Tohru." Kioshi showed a sad expression. "She's busy as of now. Back in her old world."

"Don't...tell me she left you."

"Not exactly. We're still dating, she's just on a hunt for that life expansion potion." Kioshi said.

"You mean the potion that increases the lifespan of any living organism?" Elma asked just to make sure she had the right idea.

"Correct. She loves me too much that she's willing to put herself at risk to get that potion for me. Just so we can live a long, happy life together."

"I'm happy for that, but...don't you think that it's just...too good for it to be true? The existence of the potion I mean." Elma doubted its existence as it's never been documented of its usage before.

"Elma...I trust Tohru with all my heart. When she promises me something, I trust her. She's the only person in the world I put all my trust on. I'm keeping her word. No matter of what the people say."

"If you say so. I'm glad you at least trust your beloved one. That proves how much you two love each other. Very admirable of you." Elma stands up from her seat. "Thank you for treating me Kioshi, it's been nice meeting you again."

Elma takes out a napkin and writes on it. "Here's my number. I'd like to talk again. I'm sure Kano would love to as well." She smiles.

"Thank you. It's been nice meeting you too." Kioshi responds.

Elma was about to leave the area before she remembered something she had in mind.

"One more thing, if she does find the potion and there's still enough for a few people, can you let Kano have use of it as well? It pains me to think that Kano might die before me someday."

"Anything to help a friend! I'll let you know!" Kioshi said.

Elma chuckles. "Thanks, it means a lot."

Before she could even leave, Elma was interrupted once more.

"Elma wait!"

She turns her head back. "What's the matter?"

"I have one more thing to ask."

She nods, signaling that she's all ears.

"It's about Tohru...ever since I started dating Tohru, she's been acting...perverted." He blushed.

"Perverted, that's no surprise."

"Is it? Then you've witnessed it before!"

Elma sits back down.

"Affirmative, I've seen it all! Tohru used to act like that towards miss Kobayashi." Elma said.

"Then I guess I don't have to explain myself much. Here's the thing...I...kind of do...want to breed with her." Kioshi confessed.

"Oh my, a dirty boy you are!" Elma teased, his face turned beet red. "Don't be ashamed of your body if that's what causing you to get worried." She tried encouraging him.

"That's not the problem."

Elma tilts her head sideways I confusion.

"I'm more concerned about the baby. I don't care about my physical appearance, I care about the health of our future child."

"I see, so you want a family. There's nothing wrong with that, but there's one problem. You're too young. Plus, I don't think Tohru is experienced to handle a baby too. Considering that she was the only child of her family." Elma said.

"I was afraid that you might say that." Kioshi sighed.

"I didn't say that you couldn't mate, don't be disappointed," Elma said, which caught his attention. "You can mate, but I highly recommend that you don't start a family at this age. Just wait a few more years. At least after the two of you marry. It's also important to have just enough money for the family. You don't have to worry about taking a few months out of work, we're dragons, we lay eggs. Just because it's an egg, doesn't mean that we can leave it alone. It has to be protected at all times!" Elma informed.

"That's good to know, but what do I do to avoid getting her pregnant?" Kioshi asked.

"Oh! Kano told me about this, Sex Ed time! There are actually a variety of ways. There are condoms, spermicide and then there's birth control! Kano said that everyone was taught this during high school, don't you remember?" Elma asked.

"Oh right, I forgot about those. I...tend to get embarrassed towards sexual topics. One of my only weaknesses as of now." He confessed.

"Not to worry! It's normal for people to react like that. If you want to get started now and buy condoms, go ahead!" Elma said loudly.

"SHH!" Kioshi hushed Elma. "Don't say that out loud!"

"Oh right, humans tend to keep this kind of stuff private. Sorry!" Elma whispered. "If you're going to the pharmacy market after this, take this advice!" Elma stands up, approaches him and leans by his ear. "Buy female condoms instead! It helps set the mood for the woman if the man inserts the condom inside her. Buy spermicide while you're at it!" She whispered Kioshi nods in response.

Elma turns around to leave and return home. Before she could even leave the area, she has one more thing to say.

"Oh right, I think it's best if you know this." She turns her head back towards him. "Us dragons tend to get a bit feisty and dominant when it comes to mating, so be aware if that!" Elma winks at him before leaving him. Kioshi blushes at the thought of what his first time with Tohru would be like. He'll most likely end up being sore near his pelvis area the next day.

 **Time-Skip→＞**

After Kioshi bought a pack of female condoms and spermicide, he returns to Masanori's house to pick up Kanna and Saiakwa. The girls would end up playing, eating and watching movies for the rest of the day. As night arrived, Kanna and Saikawa would set up their sleeping equipment before staying up late to watch movies in Kanna's room. After half an hour they ended up sleeping as the movie kept playing. Kioshi had to turn off the television and made sure that the girls were doing okay before going to sleep. Soon, his exhaustion would disappear as he entered his room.

As Kioshi opens the door, he finds a figure sitting on the side of his bed. In a matter of seconds, he instantly recognized who it was. Kioshi stood there with eyes wide open.

"Hehe, I'm back." She waved her hands.

Kioshi ran up to her and gave her the biggest hug she would ever receive.

"Tohru...Tohru!" Kioshi said sobbing manner.

He could feel her semi-wet hair. She just got out of the shower and has yet to dry her hair with the blow dryer.

"Aw, you really missed me that much?" Tohru teased.

"What do you think? I was on the verge of falling into depression! That's how much I missed you! Don't you dare leave me like that again!" Kioshi hugged her even tighter to the fact that it actually started to hurt Tohru a bit.

"Wow, you're strong. Anyways, I got the potion."

Kioshi releases her. "You found the potion after all?"

"Both actually. Right there." She pointed to the three bottles set on his nightstand. "Both lifespan expansion and the immortality potions. I bought two of the first lifespan one just in case. Sorry, I took so long to return, they were hard to find. Especially that immortality potion! I don't know if we'll ever use the Immortality one, but I think it's best if we keep it for now." Tohru said.

"So this means...I can finally spend the rest of my life with you. Without worrying about dying before you!" Kioshi said happily, Tohru's eyes sparkled as she smiled.

Tohru grabs one of the lifespan expansion potions and pours it into a cup to a specific amount.

"Drink this. It might not taste good, but it'll be worth it." She hands the cup to him.

Kioshi looks at the green substance inside, then looks up to Tohru. She nods at him, he nods back. He looks back down and drinks the potion in one go. As he consumed all of it, he was surrounded by a glowing neon green aura. Kioshi was about to panic, but Tohru placed her hand on his leg. Meaning that it was going to be okay. As seconds go by, his heart started sucking in the green aura. As it all disappeared, the process was finally done.

Tohru and Kioshi hug it out, now they can live without worries for a great while now.

"Finally, I don't have to worry anymore." Tohru said.

As they were about to depart, they look into each other's eyes. Their eye contact would then lead them to kiss. As they made out for a whole minute, Kioshi decided that it was time.

"Tohru, I want to mate now."

"Wha- you do!?" She asked, surprised.

"Yes, but I don't want to start a family just yet. It's best if we wait a few more years."

"But how will I not get pregnant then?" Tohru asked.

Kioshi takes out a bag and takes out the pack of female condoms and the tube of spermicide.

"Take off your clothes, you're going to like this." Kioshi said.

"Oh right! Let's see if you can handle _this_ dragon with ten rounds!" Tohru said seductively, there's no turning back now!

Tohru rips her clothes off along with his. Elma was right, dragons were aggressive during their mating sessions. The next day, Kioshi woke up with a sore pelvis. He didn't know if he should regret it or not. For the most part, it was worth it. No longer virgin!


	16. 5-luLu C4

5-/¥Lu C.4

A busy day in the streets of Tokyo, just like always. The crowded sidewalks, the running cars, nothing new here. Tani was at the grocery store buying food and drinks. She started running out ever since yesterday.

The young college student was close to gathering all the stuff she needed to last a few weeks. Right after she grabbed the last thing and turned to her side, she found someone familiar that caused her to jump.

Tani gasps. "Ilulu?"

"Hey, Tani," Ilulu said faintly.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be over at Take's?"

Ilulu had completely ignored the question and went straight to the point.

"Look, I wanted to apologize for what I said yesterday. The jealousy overwhelmed me to the fact that I started saying offensive things about you. I'm sorry." Ilulu apologized.

"It's fine Ilulu, I've been there before."

"You have?" Ilulu asked.

"Totally, back when I used to have a boyfriend during high school. He always flirted with other girls instead of me. Later that year, I found out that he slept with one of my classmates. Luckily, I got my revenge by embarrassing him." Tani said.

"Ooh, really? What'd you do?" Ilulu asked.

"It's better if you don't find out. I'll save that story for another day!" Tani said.

"Dang it. Oh well. Like I said, it was wrong for me to offend you."

"Don't worry about it, it's natural for a girl to retrieve that type of behavior. Especially when it comes to the person you love. Don't sweat it."

"Thanks," Ilulu paused for a second. Now that the two made up, she asked her a favor before she would end up leaving. "Tani, give me a piece of advice will you?"

"What's up?"

"How can I convince Take to breed with me?" Ilulu said which caught Tani off guard.

"Say that again?" Tani asked.

Ilulu sighs, "I asked, how do I make Take have sex with me!" She said in a raised voice so Tani could hear her clearly.

"Don't say that out loud, it's embarrassing!"

"Embarrassing? I don't get it, why?"

"Never mind that, let's talk about this in somewhere more private." Tani grabs her hand and leads her to the women's restroom.

They kept quiet as they entered the room. No one was there, it was now safe to talk about personal stuff.

"So, tell me your story. What's your reason for breeding with him?"

"Lately, I've been trying to convince Take to have sex with me. Since he's a male, I've figured that he would as well have an advantage over my body. Take on the other hand is different. Whenever it's mating season, he keeps his distance away from me."

"Mating season?"

"Yeah, mating season. You know, the time of year where we find the nearest male to mate with? If lucky, maybe you can find a group and-" Ilulu was cut off by Tani.

"Say no more Ilulu. I don't even want to imagine that." Tani said with her hand gesturing to stop.

"That's also one of the reasons why I wanted to breed. I want to know how it feels like for the first time."

"Oh good, you're still a virgin. For a second there, I thought you did it with many other guys before Take."

"Not in my life! Those filthy males will never get a taste of my womanhood! Only Take gets to have some!" Ilulu said.

"That's sweet...in a way. Well then, from what I know, he's just shy. Take might also be worried about any potential pregnancy. I'd say wait until you're old enough to raise a family. However, if you want to do it with him that badly, then I suggest you take The Pill."

"The pill?"

The pill, it helps prevents pregnancy. Only if you follow the instructions correctly. If you don't, then it won't work. Which would later lead to an unprepared pregnancy."

"Sounds simple, when can I start?" Ilulu asked eagerly.

"We can start now if you-" Tani was cut off by Ilulu.

"Yes."

"Okay then! Keep in mind that we need schedule an appointment first. I can try planning one for today but I highly doubt that the doctors will have space for one today."

Tani takes out her cell phone and dials the number for the doctors. As she waits, Tani asks Ilulu for her health care card in case if they want to ask for her information. When they picked up, Tani asked for an appointment to schedule. Even if she was doubtful, she asked them if it was possible to have the appointment today. To her surprise, they confirmed that it was fine for them to go today. Upon hanging up, Tani yanks Ilulu out from her seat and runs with her to the doctors.

The healthcare wasn't far from where they left off, only a few blocks away. Ilulu was asked various questions regarding her health by the doctor. Before the doctor would give her the birth control pills, she was given a lecture by both the doctor and Tani. This would be surprising on Tani's part, it looked like she was taught well about sex Ed. Given on how science and mathematics were Tani's best subjects, it wouldn't be surprising if you had classes with her.

Now that Ilulu was taught the basics for safe sex and the proper instructions for birth control, she was ready to go back home. She was given both female and male condoms with spermicide. Tani suggested on taking a taxi to drop Ilulu to Take's apartment building and then dropping Tani off at her place second. Even if Ilulu could just use her wings to fly over back to the apartment, she didn't want to turn down the offer. Tani had a charm which even Ilulu grew fond of, but even that didn't surpass Take's.

Upon arriving at the apartment building, Ilulu exits the taxi and gives her farewell to Tani. The taxi drives away with Tani, now leaving the young dragon on her own. Ilulu makes her way up the stairs leading to Take's apartment. She knocks on the door before waiting for her beloved to answer. Take opens up and is met with an unexpected hug, he chuckles when he finds out that it was just his girlfriend hugging.

"I missed you," Ilulu said after releasing.

"Same here," He gives her a small kiss. "How were things between Tani and you?"

"We made up. Tani also helped me with a few things as well."

"Did she? How about you tell me about it during dinner. I already ate, but there's more than enough food for you!" Take suggested.

"Tani and I ate before taking the taxi to here."

"Oh, well then. What did she help you with?"

"Tani helped me learn how to have sex without getting pregnant! I'm starting the pill now!"

"What! Are they prescription?"

Ilulu nods. "Tani had to take me to the doctors. From there on, the doctor told me to take the pill every day but ordered me to not have sex on the first day. The pill won't take effect before a week. So for the time being, we have to use condoms. Let's go." She grabs his hand and drags him to their room.

To think that she went this far just to have sex isn't so surprising. Considering that she tried persuading me to do so since the day I confessed to her. We're still very young to have a family, yet I'm still worried about how our future child we turn out. Would he or she be human, dragon, or both? Take thought.

Before he could notice, he was picked up by Ilulu and thrown on top of the bed. She undresses, revealing her noticeable huge breasts that a girl her age shouldn't have. This would get Take excited, he was liking what he's seeing right now. Even his aroused manhood would agree since it's getting stiff. Ilulu was well aware of his arousal. So, she immediately tore off his pants and underwear.

"Ilulu, d-don't you want me to take a shower first?" Take asked, afraid that he was a bit dirty down there.

"Doesn't matter, my saliva will clean it off. Lay back and relax, you'll like this more than those naked women on your phone!" She said seductively.

"Wait, wha- Oh Ilulu~!" He was interrupted when Ilulu finally took action.

Like she said before, this would be a night that he'll surely remember until the end of time. Just like what Kioshi had to go through after sex, Take's lower body grew sore the next day. Even if it hurts, it was still worth it. Take and Ilulu finally got closer, they won't have to be ashamed of anything anymore.


	17. 10-hru & ELA

**10-hru & ELA**

The rocking chair rocks back and forth. A sleeping baby can be heard in the room. That baby belongs to the married couple, Elma and Kano. Haruki sleeps soundly as Kano was holding the baby in his arms. Today's his turn to take care of the baby since Elma had her turn yesterday. Haruki wasn't like any other baby. Besides the fact that he's a dragon in human form, he's a ravenous baby. He always eats a snack every waking hour. Luckily, he wasn't a picky child, Haruki eats whatever's on the plate even the vegetables!

While Elma's doing the chores, she receives a call from her phone. It was someone from her contacts, which turned out to be Kioshi. She answers the call with a greet.

"Hello, Kioshi!"

"Hey Elma, how's it going?"

"Nothing much, just in the middle of doing chores. You?" Elma answered in a bored tone.

"Well, there's news I need to tell you about."

As Kano continues rocking the chair, he instantly stops when he hears a squeal from downstairs. Haruki opens his eyes and starts developing tears. Just as he's about to cry, Kano quickly grabs the pacifier and places it in Haruki's mouth. This prevented the baby from crying to then falling back to sleep.

Kano places Haruki in his crib and immediately makes his way downstairs to check on his wife. Arriving at the living room, she turns to Kano and hugs him.

"What's wrong Elma!?" Kano asked worriedly.

"I have great news!" Elma said. "Kioshi knows a way to extend your lifespan!"

Kano's heart almost stopped, will he finally be able to live a long life with Elma and his child?

"Kioshi and Tohru are coming over with the potion. If you drink that potion, it'll allow you to have the same lifespan as a normal dragon has! Kano, this means that you won't die before Haruki and I do!"

"I'm...I...have no words...to explain how happy I am." Kano struggled to say.

"We should make them dinner to repay them! They'll be here in two hours!"

"That...sounds like a great idea! I have an idea, how about I bake a cake?" Kano asked.

"That sounds amazing! Let me finish the chores and I'll take care of Haruki!"

They nod and part ways to do their roles. Kano turns on the oven to prepare to bake the cake while Elma quickly finishes her remaining chores.

Two hours pass by. Kano finished baking and frosting the cake as he promised. After Elma finished with her chores, she went up to take care of her son. By the last thirty minutes, the cake was already placed in the fridge and Kano started cooking tonight's dinner. Which would be freshly cut pieces of breaded chicken, white rice, soup, and a side of vegetables.

The doorbell rings, Elma yells from upstairs to say that she would get the door. She stood up with the baby in her arms, goes downstairs to the kitchen to place little Haruki on the baby chair, then she opens the door.

"Kioshi, Tohru, welcome back!" Elma greeted.

"Long time no see, Elma," Tohru said uncomfortably.

The reunited three entered the house. Kioshi encounters Kano by the kitchen counter and Haruki on the baby chair. The baby's face lights up with a smile and then giggles when he sights Kioshi.

"Who do we have here? Haha!" Kioshi pinches on Haruki's cheek which causes the baby to giggle some more.

"You're pretty good with babies, aren't you Kioshi?" Kano commented.

"Nah, I'm pretty chill with Haruki, he's your baby after all. The moment I saw your child, I literally knew we would end up on great terms!" Kioshi gets a whiff of the aroma from the food Kano was cooking. "Wow, what's on the menu today Kano?"

"Breaded chicken, white rice, and soup with a side of vegetables. Food's almost ready, honey, can you get the plates for Tohru and Kioshi?" Kano asked his wife.

"On it!" Elma which then replied.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Kano! You don't have to cook for us!"

"I insist Kioshi! It's the least we can do to repay you for the potion!" Kano said.

"But-" A hand grabs onto Kioshi's shoulder, it was Elma.

"Just, please let us do this? Just for this time?" Elma asked him, Kioshi nods.

"You got your man Elma, so hands off of mine!" A jealous Tohru interrupts.

"Yep! Sorry hehe!" Elma apologizes.

"Oh right, I think it's best to drink the potion before you eat anything, Kano! I don't want any side effects to occur to you if there are any."

"There are no side effects Kioshi, I'm positive that there aren't. But I'll let you do your way." Tohru said.

Everyone sits in the dining room while Kano finishes up the cooking. During that time, Elma catches up on whatever's been going on in Tohru and Kioshi's life. A lot of information to take in. At one point, Tohru gave Elma too much information when it came to Tohru's "private time" with Kioshi. Elma had to cover Haruki's ears just in case.

By the time Kano settled down after serving food on everyone's plates, Kioshi passed the potion down to him. Kano looks over at everyone and then the potion.

"Thank you Tohru and Kioshi for this."

"We're all on the same boat, so let's make the best of it, together as a whole," Kioshi said.

Kano smiles at everyone and his child; he takes out the cork from the potion bottle, sets the cork aside, and finally drinks the potion. The same process happened to Kano as with Kioshi, a glowing green colored aura surrounds him and then his body absorbs every bit of it to its mind and heart. After the process finished, Kano felt that he had a lot of energy in his body, he felt a lot younger now that he drank the substance.

"Now you're with us!" Tohru caught everyone's attention. "This time, you can catch up with your wife and son!"

Kano looks over at a teary-eyed Elma. She was smiling due to the idea of not being left alone in the future.

"Well then, let's eat guys!"

Hours after supper, Kioshi and Tohru leave the house and return home. As night struck, Kano tucks in his son to bed. He gives him a goodnight kiss on the forehead and then leaves the room to join with Elma. Haruki will now have a father to look up to for his entire life.


End file.
